The Road Between
by born-on-sunday
Summary: Lorelai and Chris got married. Seems like a match made in heaven, but heaven isn't having anything to do with this couple. COMPLETE
1. Sinking In

**Here's the breakdown. Lorelai and Chris decided to get married, only thing is, the moved to Tennessee, so they could be far away from both their families. That's all you get. ;) **

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, SLAM!" Ahh, the sounds of morning in the Hayden house. 5:00 am came fast for Chris, and as every morning, he awoke to find his beautiful wife and daughter sleeping peacefully beside him. They could sleep through anything. Soon, he'd find them a bigger apartment, or maybe even a house. As he took his quick shower, he though how life would be in the future. He'd think about Rory's first date with a boy and how he would react to it. Or teaching Rory to drive a car. Simply, he filled his mind with what he thought would one day be reality. But the reality was, Chris was a construction worker, making a little under 7.00 an hour, and that was barely enough to get them by. Rory had just turned 5 and would be starting school soon. The thing Chris wanted to give to her the most was brand new school clothes, and a nice backpack. Rory was so excited about school, that she couldn't wait. She was a bright child, and everyone could tell that she'd make something of herself. By 6:00 am, Chris was out the door and on his way to the construction site.

"Mommy!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm hungry!"

Lorelai's eyes opened and focused on the clock. "Rory, sweetie, it's 8:30. Don't you want to sleep just a little while longer?"

"No... I want to eat." Rory smiled.

Lorelai couldn't help but giggle. Rory's facial expressions were so loveable. Lorelai raised up and looked around the tiny apartment. It was a quaint little place. Lorelai had put up some curtains in hopes of making it seem more cozy. There were only two doors in the whole apartment. One of course, was the main door, and the other belonged to the bathroom. It wasn't much, but it was all they could afford. Lorelai poured Rory a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"There you go, sweets, eat up." Lorelai smiled as she patted Rory's head.

"Aren't you going to eat Mommy?" Rory asked hopefully.

"No, sweetie, Mommy's not hungry." Lorelai replied casually. "You go ahead and eat while Mommy cleans up the apartment okay?"

Lorelai picked up a few of Rory's toys, and laid them in a box. There wasn't much room for them to put their clothes, so Lorelai stored them in a container she had bought at a local general store. As Lorelai picked up the Daily paper to fold it neatly and place it on the kitchen table her eyes caught a glimpse of the Help Wanted ads. She pondered the thought of it. It would help a lot, her having a job. With the extra income perhaps they could finally afford a bigger apartment. Rory would be going off to school soon, and she could work during the mornings and be home in plenty of time to take care of Rory during the evenings. Lorelai decided that she'd discuss it with Chris when he came home.

"Mommy!" Lorelai was startled out of her daydreaming. "When are we going school shopping?"

"It'll be a few more months." Lorelai gently replied.

"What month is it Mommy?" Rory asked seriously.

"It's June. We're going to go school shopping in August. Think you can wait that long?" Lorelai reached out and grabbed Rory with both hands. Rory began to giggle uncontrollably.

"No!" Rory laughed.

Later that evening Chris came home in his usual mood. He was always angry when he arrived home from work. The boss always seemed to have something negative to say, and didn't seem to mind the fact that Chris had a family at home. He was always asking Chris to work overtime, which wouldn't be so bad, if Chris got paid extra for it like the other employees. Chris would never give up though, he believed the only way to ever do better is to stick with something and grow with it. He believed that once he had stayed at his job long enough, he would not only retain a raise, but respect as well. Lorelai knew Chris would be in a bad mood for a few hours, until he sat down, had something to eat and took another shower. So, she waited politely until they had settled down for bed. Chris had just finished reading Rory a bedtime story, and was about to doze off himself, when Lorelai finally spoke up.

"Chris?"

"Hmm?" A sleepy voice answered.

"I've been thinking..."

"Uh-oh." Chris jokingly commented.

"How would you feel about me getting a job?"

Suddenly Chris wasn't sleepy anymore. "A job? Why do you want a job?"

"Well, it'd help out a lot. With another income maybe we could move into a bigger apartment. Give Rory her own room, like all little girls should have."

"Who's going to watch Rory if you get a job?" Chris asked hastily.

"Well, see, I already thought of that too. I could work in the mornings, while Rory is gone to school, and then I can be back home in time to take care of her when she gets out of school." Lorelai smiled, she was very pleased with her reasoning.

"I don't know Lore." Chris grumbled "I don't like the idea of you working. I'm the husband, and the father, I should be the one working."

"Chris, you don't have to feel belittled by me having a job."

"It's not that. Your place is here at home with Rory. Not out in some workplace." Chris turned over in the bed as if he had ended the conversation.

"Well, I think it's a good idea. And I'm tired of living in this tiny apartment."

Chris rolled back over quickly, "Lorelai, I'm doing the best I can. I promise you it wont be much longer and I'll move us out of this place."

"What Chris, a few more years? Why wait that long when it could only be a few more months?"

"Lorelai, it's not that bad. We've lived here for 5 years."

Chris was being far too nonchalant about the entire subject. Lorelai was becoming pestered by his stubbornness.

"It is bad Chris... How are we going to afford Rory's school supplies? Or, what about new clothes, she's going to have to have them, you know. I don't know if that's entered your mind or not. We can't live off cereal and pop tarts like we have been. Rory hasn't had a good meal in weeks."

"Lorelai, what is wrong with you? You seemed fine with everything yesterday."

"Don't you get it Chris? I'm tired of this lifestyle."

"Oh, God... Spare me Lorelai!" Chris raised his voice.

"Shhhh!" "You'll wake Rory." Lorelai scolded.

Chris lowered his voice. "We'll talk about this some other time okay. I'm too tired to deal with it tonight, and I have to get up for work in the morning."

"Fine." Lorelai reached over and turned off the light.


	2. Better Beware

The next morning, Lorelai woke up when the alarm clock went off. Chris slowly crawled out of bed, and Lorelai gently crawled out herself, making sure not to wake Rory. Chris turned around to come face to face with his wife.

Startled to see anyone else up so early Chris jumped back. "What are you doing up?"

"We need to finish our conversation from last night." Lorelai replied.

"Aw, come one Lore, you have to be kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding Chris. Come on..." Lorelai lead Chris into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"It's to keep Rory from hearing us." Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai, must we go through this?"

"Yes, Chris!" Lorelai replied in a high whisper "We must."

"I'm not going to continue living like this. I was up all night thinking about it, and I've reached a conclusion, either I get a job and help us move out of this dump, or I'm leaving you."

Chris's mouth gaped. No way, could he have heard what he thought he just heard. Sure, they had their problems every now and then, what couple didn't? But... leaving? No, no, that would never happen.

"Did you hear me Chris?" Lorelai asked as she stared him straight in the eyes. "I'll leave you, and you better believe I'll take Rory with me."

Chris paused for a moment, then blinked his eyes several times. He shook his head in awe, and astonishment. "Okay, Lorelai... You can get a job."

"Glad you see things my way." Lorelai responded. With the problem finally being settled, Lorelai left Chris alone to shower.

Weeks went by and the two never discussed Lorelai getting a job again. In fact now that there was hope of getting a new apartment, things seemed to be brightening up more. Work wasn't so bad for Chris, knowing that he could soon be in a nicer place. He had to admit that Lorelai did have a good idea. They had been getting along great lately. In fact they had been getting along so well, that Chris had practically stopped coming home in a bad mood anymore. He enjoyed seeing his wife and daughter every evening, and learned not to take advantage of it. He had been putting back as much money as he could to give to Lorelai for Rory's school shopping. Finally the day came when Rory could live her dreams.

"Okay, Sweetie, you be a good girl for Mommy today." Chris said sweetly to his blue eyed beauty.

"I will, Daddy!" Rory jumped up and hugged him tightly.

Chris smiled as he hugged his daughter. He had given Lorelai 200 dollars, it wasn't much, but it was all he could possibly sacrifice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more Lore." Chris apologized.

"It's okay Chris. I can stretch this pretty far. Plus, when I get my job I'll be able to buy her some more supplies."

Chris leaned in and kissed his wife, "I'll see you tonight. Have fun shopping today."

"Oh, we will won't we, sweets?" Lorelai grinned as she looked down at Rory.

"Yep!"

"Good-bye you two."

Lorelai bought Rory 3 new shirts, and 2 new pairs of pants. She found a nice pair of shoes for half price, and a stylish red book bag. They stopped by their local general store and bought pencils, paper, and crayons. Rory had tuckered herself out from all the excitement, and fell asleep on the bus ride home. Lorelai barely had the heart to wake her, but there was no way she could carry all of their bags and Rory. Slowly, a sleepy headed Rory awoke and wiped her eyes.

"Are we home?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, we are." Lorelai replied.

"Come on..." Lorelai lead Rory by the hand off the bus. Lorelai looked up at the apartment complex. It looked even more sickening from the outside. Thank god they wouldn't have to put up with it much longer.

Rory or Lorelai neither one had eaten since they left earlier that morning. Rory hadn't complained too much about being hungry, but Lorelai knew she had to be.

"Hey, sweetie, would you like a pizza tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"A pizza? Oh boy!" Rory jumped with excitement.

Lorelai giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's see, you me and your Daddy, I'd say a 18 inch should be plenty. What do you say babe, pepperoni, cheese, banana peppers, and mushrooms?"

"Mmm!" Rory replied.

"Okay, I'll call it in and we'll have it delivered."

Lorelai picked up the phone to dial the number but there was no dial tone. She hung the phone up and tried again but still there was dead silence.

"Hm, that's strange. Something must be wrong with the lines."

Rory had turned on the tv and was busy enjoying one of her favorite cartoons. Lorelai thought to herself for a moment. Had they paid the phone bill? Lorelai remembered Chris talking about it being due. She knew she had given Chris the money to pay it. He always paid the bills at the beginning of every month before he went to work.

"Hey sweetie, how about we go out and eat tonight when Daddy gets home?" Lorelai was hoping Rory would easily make the change.

Rory looked up with her big blue eyes and sighed, "But I'm hungry now."

"Aw, I know sweetie. Daddy will be home soon. I promise. Then we'll all go to a nice restaurant and eat."

"Can we still eat pizza?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Of course we can." Lorelai smiled and picked her daughter up from the floor. "Come on, let's put on one of your new outfits to show Daddy when he gets home."


	3. Dirty Laundry

"There we go." Lorelai said pulling Rory's head through her shirt. "My goodness, you look pretty!" Lorelai smiled.

"I do?" Rory asked with a gleam in her eyes. Rory looked over in the mirror and saw her reflection. The pink and yellow button up blouse was adorable, and lorelai had topped it all off with a piece of pink ribbon in Rory's hair.

"You're Daddy, should be home any minute. Then we can show him how pretty you look."

Lorelai no longer finished her sentence when the front door to the apartment opened. Rory gasped, and smiled brightly when she heard the door shut.

Lorelai put her finger up to her lips, "Shhhh... I'll introduce you okay?"

"Okay..." Rory whispered.

Lorelai closed the bathroom door and faced Chris. He looked at it her, and then looked around the apartment.

"Where's Rory?" Chris asked.

"That's a very good question." Lorelai smiled. "Ladies, and gentleman, and Daddy, I present to you Rory Hayden!"

Lorelai clapped her hands and cheered as the bathroom door opened and Rory walked out smiling ear to ear.

"Look Daddy! I'm pretty!" Rory laughed.

"Oh, you sure are sweetheart!" Chris grinned as he picked up his daughter. "You're the prettiest girl in the whole state of Tennessee." Chris gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Chris looked at Lorelai and then back at Rory. "Wait a minute, why are both of you looking so stylish this evening?"

"We're going to go eat pizza Daddy." Rory answered.

"We are?" Chris ask glancing over at Lorelai.

"I told her we'd order a pizza, but the phone lines are out, so I figured we'd just go out and eat." Lorelai could tell Chris wasn't too thrilled about the idea.

"I don't know Lore, that's a waste of money when we have food here in our kitchen."

"I know Chris, but it's a special day. Rory's about to start school, and we haven't went out to eat in a very long time."

Chris sat Rory down "Please Daddy?" Rory asked making her blue eyes as big as she could.

Chris wasn't feeling up to eating out, in fact he wasn't feeling up to anything but laying down and forgetting all about the horrible day he had. But no one could do the things Rory did to Chris, he couldn't resist her smile, her eyes, her laugh.

"Fine, but I'll need a few minutes to shower and change." Chris said walking into the bathroom.

Lorelai and Rory both exchanged huge smiles and Lorelai winked at Rory.

Later on at the restaurant Chris seemed to be having second thoughts about eating out. He only had 50 dollars to his name Chris figured the pizza would be around $15.00, drinks $1.00 a piece, and also he'd have to leave some type of small tip. He sat adding up the cost in his head as they waited on their food. Lorelai was bit annoyed by the silence that filled the table, so she decided to start a conversation.

"Chris?" She asked, casually.

"Hm?"

"We paid the phone bill for the month, right?"

"Yeah, of course we did."

"I can't understand why the phones weren't working this evening."

Chris licked his lips, "I wouldn't worry about it. They'll probably be working again by tomorrow morning."

"Although, I don't remember getting back a check stub." Lorelai continued.

"Lorelai, I paid the damn phone bill alright!" Chris suddenly roared.

Rory scooted closer to her mother, and hid part of her face behind her mother's arm. Another couple, sitting at a near by booth, stared at them.

"Chris, don't swear in front of Rory!" Lorelai kept it at a high whisper. "And my goodness, you're in a public restaurant, don't yell."

"You're the one who started it." Chris shot back. "Accusing me of not paying the bill, when I know that I very well did."

"I didn't accuse you of anything, Chris. You jumped to the conclusion all by yourself."

The waitress came with the food and drinks at set them down on the table.

"Thank you." Lorelai told the waitress.

Rory had come out from behind her mother's arm and was staring continuously at the pizza. "I want that piece Mommy." Rory pointed to a very cheesy piece covered in banana peppers.

Lorelai placed the piece of pizza on Rory's plate, then all three of them began to eat making no sounds as they did so. Chris mainly focused on dead space, occasionally looking over at Rory and Lorelai. Lorelai was starting to wonder more and more about the phone bill. She wasn't so sure that Chris had paid it. The way he jumped to the conclusion so quickly, lead Lorelai to believe he was guilty of not paying it. "THUMP!" Christopher slammed his fist down on the table.

"Jesus Christ, Rory! You've spilled pizza sauce all over your new blouse!" Chris yelled.

Lorelai looked at him sharply. "It's okay Rory, here, let Mommy take you to the restroom and we'll see if we can get you cleaned up."

"No, it's not okay Lorelai. That was a brand new shirt. We don't have the money to buy her a new one every time she spills something on it." Chris snarled.

"Chris, don't get so upset. I have some laundry cleaner at the house that should get out a pizza stain." Lorelai stood up and grabbed Rory by the hand.

"You shouldn't have put a brand new shirt on her to go out and eat pizza, Lorelai."

Lorelai ignored Chris's last remark and walked Rory to the bathroom. Lorelai grabbed some napkins and wetted them under the sink.

"There, we go." Lorelai said gently. "A little stain remover and no one will ever know."

"I didn't mean to." Rory said tears whelming in her eyes.

"I know, sweetheart. See, the spot is almost completely gone already, nothing to worry about."

By the time Lorelai and Rory returned from the bathroom Chris had already paid for the food and was standing by the door. Lorelai didn't say a word to him as they both walked out to the parking lot. The truck ride home was completely silent. Once, again Rory had fallen asleep on Lorelai's arm. When they arrived at their apartment complex, Chris turned the truck key off, but he didn't budge from his seat.

"I was fired today Lorelai." Chris finally said.

"What!" Lorelai exclaimed in disbelief. "Why?"

"The boss said he had to let some men go, and I ended up being one of them."

"Oh god, Chris... What are we going to do?" Lorelai looked down at Rory, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know... I'll have to look for a new job, I suppose."

"What will we do until then?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll call my parents, have them send us some money, and then pay them back once I find a new job."

"Chris, that's the whole reason we moved here. To get away from them, to live our own lives without their help. They'll only laugh at us, and tell us they told us so, if you ask them for money."

"Well Lore, I'm fresh out of ideas, so unless you have something I don't know what else to do."

Lorelai looked down at the ring her father had given her for her 16th birthday. She knew it had to at least be worth 1,000 dollars. She took a deep breath, then slid the ring off her finger.

"Here..." She said handing the ring to Chris. "Pawn it for as much as you can get."

Chris looked at her then at the ring then back to her. "Oh, no, Lore, your dad gave this to you ..."

"We can buy it back later." Lorelia said.

Lorelai let a small tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek. She opened the truck door and carried Rory up the stairwell to their apartment, leaving Chris sitting alone in his beat up old chevy with the ring.


	4. So Lovely

That next morning, Lorelai asked to use the neighbor's phone and called a few adds in the paper hoping to find something she was good at. One add claimed they wanted a cashier at the local supermarket, Lorelai figured she'd be just as good a cashier as anyone, so she decided to give the supermarket a call.

"Hello, I was calling for your add in the paper." A pause. "Yes, I'm over 18." Lorelai smiled. "No, I've never had a job." Another paused. "Yes, sir, I'm a very quick learner." Pause. "Very friendly." Lorelai responded. "Great, thank you sir." Lorelai hung up the phone and walked back to her apartment. "Guess what Rory, Mommy has a job interview Monday."

Rory rose up from the bed. "Can I go?" Rory asked.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie, you'll be in school remember?"

Suddenly Rory's eyes lit up. She had forgotten that Monday was her first day of school. Lorelai was feeling confident about her job interview, and could finally have piece of mind for a while.

"Rory, do you remember your vowels?" Lorelai asked, testing her.

"A, E, I, O, U." Rory recited proudly.

Lorelai had been teaching Rory the basics ever since Rory was 3. By the time Rory was 3 and a half she was reading and writing. Now that Rory was 5, she could almost read all of her story books. Lorelai was impressed with how quickly Rory caught on.

"Okay, precious..." Lorelai began. "What's the capital of Tennessee?"

"Nashville." Rory answered.

"Good job." Lorelai humored. "What's your phone number?"

"615-393-9169" Rory replied.

"Correct again. You're going to be more than ready for your first day of school." Lorelai gleamed with pride.

Lorelai continued to ask Rory fairly easy questions, making sure she knew and understood the answers. Lorelai had faith that Rory would be an excellent student. Time passed, and Lorelai glanced over at the clock. It was almost 7:30 pm. Chris had been gone all afternoon. Lorelai figured he just needed some time to himself, so she tried not to worry too much about it. Another few hours passed, and now Lorelai couldn't help but worry. Rory had fallen asleep on their bed as she was watching cartoons. Lorelai was about to let her thoughts get the best of her when suddenly the door opened. Chris staggered in, it was obvious he had been drinking.

"Christopher! Do you know what time it is? Have you been drinking?" Lorelai asked very irritated.

"Baby, don't be mad at me." Chris slurred, " I've got great news. Look."

Chris held out his hand to reveal a very thick wad of 100 dollar bills.

"Oh my god! Chris where did you get this?" Lorelai asked with her eyes widened.

"I won it, baby." Chris replied.

"You won it?"

Chris walked on in, and sat down at the kitchen table. Lorelai followed him. "See..."Chris began letting his head hang heavy to one side. "I went down to the bar ... for a drink and I saw some of the fellows from work playing poker." Chris paused for a minute trying to recall the story. "Then, I sat down, and I started playing. And oh my god Lorelai... I was catching some great cards." Chris laughed wickedly. Lorelia hushed him. "So before I even knew it, I'd won like 1,000 dollars. I kept playing and after a couple hours I won 5,000 dollars." Chris paused. Lorelai stared at him silently. "Then I was going to quit, and come home." Chris looked up at the ceiling as if he was trying to think of something. "But then Joe, you remember Joe, he took me to a back room and showed me a slot machine. I only put in 5 dollars of my own money, Lorelai... but do you know how much I got out of it?" Chris smiled.

"How much?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Twenty ... Five ... Grand." Chris leaned in closer to Lorelai "We're moving out, baby."

Lorelai stood up from the table, placed her hand on her forehead and walked over to the window.

"What's the matter baby?" Chris asked.

"Chris, stop calling me baby."

"Why?"

"Cause you only call me baby when you're drunk."

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm not drunk." Chris tried to stand up, but didn't make it very far before he was right back down in his seat. "Sure, I've had a few beers, but ..." He never finished his sentence.

"You shouldn't have gambled with our money." Lorelai turned around and faced him.

"I know... But aren't you glad I did?" Chris laughed. "I didn't even have to pawn your ring." Chris reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the beautiful gold jewel piece, and handed it to Lorelai. "We can buy Rory all kinds of stuff now!" Chris exclaimed.

Lorelai knew Chris had the best of intentions, but she didn't agree with gambling. She felt it was wrong to willingly try to take someone else's money; however, 25 thousand dollars was a lot of money, money that they needed. Lorelai sighed, they would just use this to get started. She would have a job soon, and Chris would find something again, the 25 thousand would just be a stepping stone to get them off their feet. Lorelai looked over at Chris who had passed out on the kitchen table. She turned out the light to the kitchen and slipped into bed.

The next morning Chris woke up with a terrible cramp in his neck. He looked around a bit dazed at first; his head was thumping. Then his eyes landed on the big wad of cash laying on the table. He arose from the table and began to make a pot of coffee. Lorelai could smell coffee a mile away, but Chris never made it, so she wasn't used to waking up to the smell. Nevertheless, when the aroma reached her nose, her eyes opened and she inhaled deeply. She pulled the covers off her warm body and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Chris smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning." Lorelai replied. "Chris, about the money..."

Chris wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waist. "Lorelai, we deserve it. It's ours. I know you don't agree with gambling, and I promise I'll never resort to it again." Chris leaned in and kissed Lorelai. It was the first passionate kiss they had shared in months. Chris pulled back for a moment and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Lorelai."

"I love you too." Lorelai replied, forgetting about the money. "I called on a job yesterday. I have an interview tomorrow morning at 9:00."

Chris's eyes began to sparkle as he grinned, "That's great!" Chris exclaimed. "See Lore, things are finally starting to turn around for us."

Chris and Lorelai spent the rest of the day looking at adds in the paper for new places to live. They both agreed on a small little house, that was near the school where Rory would be attending. It was a well respected and safe neighborhood, and after Lorelai's interview Monday, they planned to check it out.


	5. Shine

Rory's eyes opened up widely as she saw all the children that would be in her kindergarten class. She wasn't used to being around other kids, but that never bothered her, she had lots of fun playing with her mom. She was a bit scared at first to let Lorelai leave her side, but once the kids started talking to her, and asking her questions, she forgot about Lorelai being there at all.

"We'll take good care of her here at JFK Elementary" The kindergarten teacher told Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head in agreement. "Well, I have to be going. I have a job interview in half an hour."

"Oh?" The teacher said surprised. "Well, good luck." she smiled.

"Thank you." Lorelai replied. Lorelai walked over and gave Rory a hug and kiss. "Good bye, sweetie. I'll be back to get you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay." Rory smiled and then scampered off to play with the other children. Lorelai smiled, and left the kindergarten classroom.

At the supermarket, Lorelai was becoming very nervous. She had never been to a job interview before. Quickly, she tried to remember all the things her business class teacher told her to do in high school. But not very much came to mind. She probably shouldn't have slept in there all year.

"Lorelai Hayden?" A young man in a red vest asked loudly?

"That's me." Lorelai responded as she stood up.

"Come with me, please." The young man motioned her to a small office located in the front of the store.

Lorelai followed him.

"Sit here please." he said, pointing a brown metal chair. "The manager will be in shortly."

Lorelai smiled and sat down. She looked around the office, it was very cramped and had papers scattered here and there.

"Hello, Mrs. Hayden. I'm David Sully" the middle aged man held out his hand. Lorelai returned with a friendly handshake. "First off, Mrs. Hayden, I'll need you fill out this application." he reached Lorelai a sheet of paper and a pen. You may fill it out now, and I'll check back on you in a few minutes.

David left Lorelai alone in the office and she began to fill out the application. Many of the questions, were useless and Lorelai knew that there was no real reason for them being on there other than to take up space, or at least she thought so. She finished the application, and David walked back into the office.

"Okay, let's see." David began. "You're 21. You're married, obviously." David paused. "You didn't graduate from high school Mrs. Hayden?"

Lorelai felt very awkward, but she knew she had to explain her situation. "No, I didn't. I got pregnant when I was 16. Then, soon after, I married the father of my baby."

"I see." David replied. "So you have a 5 year old child?"

"Yes." Lorelai smiled. "She started kindergarten today."

"I suppose you wouldn't want to work evening shifts then?" David asked.

"Well, I'd prefer not to." Lorelai replied.

"But would you?" David followed up.

Lorelai paused, she knew she really needed the job, but she couldn't leave Rory alone of the evenings. Sure Chris could watch her until he found another job, but then if Rory was gone all morning and Lorelai all evening they'd never see each other.

"No." Lorelai finally replied.

David leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Have you ever worked a cash register before?"

"No." Lorelai looked down at the floor.

This interview was not going well for Lorelai at all. She just wanted to get up and leave the office and not look back.

"Well, it's fairly simple. You won't have a hard time learning." David answered.

Lorelai looked up at him, a bit confused.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed trying to not to act too childish.

"What time does your daughter leave for school of the mornings?"

"7:30." Lorelai replied.

"And what time does she get out?"

"2:30."

"Well, then." David replied. "You'll work Mondays through Fridays from 8:00 am til 2:00 pm."

"Thank you so much Mr. Sully." Lorelai smiled from ear to ear.

"You're welcome." David replied "I look forward to seeing your daughter, you must bring her in sometime."

"I will." Lorelai replied. "Thank you again, sir. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye Mrs. Hayden."

Lorelai walked out of the supermarket feeling like she was on clouds. It may not be much, but it certainly would be more. Now, once Chris had a job, they could afford a normal average life just like any other family. Lorelai let herself daydream about what life would be like from now on. Obviously there was going to be a big change, her with a job, and Rory in school. Lorelai walked out in the parking lot and quickly got in the truck. She wasted no time getting back to the apartment to pick up Chris so they could go look at the house for rent.

"Chris!" Lorelai shouted when she walked through the door. "I got the job!"

Chris hurried over and gave Lorelai a hug. "Aw, Lore, that's great!"

"Come on." Lorelai tugged at his arm "Let's go look at the house."

Chris smiled, and let Lorelai lead him out the door.

They pulled up to a small brown house that set on the end of a curb. It had a front yard, and small back yard, which was wonderful. Rory would finally have a place to play, and Lorelai could have a flower bed now. A real estate man toured them through the house.

"This is the living room." the man said leading them into the first room of the house.

They continued on to the kitchen, and then to the bedrooms. There were 2 bedrooms which was perfect. The bathroom in the house was twice the size of the bathroom in their apartment.

"Chris, I love it." Lorelai said looking around in amazement.

"It's triple the size of our apartment." Chris added.

"And for a very fair price." the real estate man put in.

"We'll take it!" Chris laughed, hugging Lorelai.

Chris singed the papers which agreed to a monthly rent of 400 dollars, and shook hands with the real estate man.

"Well, here are the keys to your new house." the man said handing them to Chris. "I hope you enjoy staying here. And with that the man left.

"We can start moving tomorrow." Chris said.

"I have a better idea." Lorelai began. "Let's pick Rory up from school, and start moving today."

Chris smiled, "Okay. First one to the truck get's to tell Rory the news!" Chris took off running out of the house.

"Hey! You cheated!" Lorelai yelled, running after him.

Chris was about to reach the truck when Lorelai soared on his back and knocked him down.

"Now who's cheating?" Chris laughed.

They both lay on the ground laughing at each other. They hadn't gotten along this well since they had dated. It felt like they "were" dating again, and that romance that was so wild and so free had finally came galloping back. Married life had made them both feel so old, but moving into a new house, and the future looking bright ahead, they were finally enjoying their lives. Chris got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He helped Lorelai up and she too dusted herself off.

Chris opened the door to the beat up old truck "After you madam" Chris bowed.

Lorelai stepped into the truck, "Why, thank you kind sir."


	6. Gone

Lorelai and Chris laughed and smiled the whole time they were in the truck.

"One day, I'm going to buy us a brand new car." Chris said.

"Aw, but Chris, this truck is as old as we are!" Lorelai joked.

"What do you say, Lore, a Cadillac?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you're paying for it."

"Or would you rather have a Lincoln?"

"Since when did you become a town car man?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I can become anything." Chris replied with a devilish grin.

"Great!" Lorelai teased "You can start by becoming a man."

They both laughed, Lorelai a bit more than Chris. They pulled into the school parking lot just as Rory was coming out of the building.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rory ran in to Lorelai's arms.

"Hey, sweetie!." Chris smiled. "How was your first day?"

"It was great! We said our ABC's and we counted all the way to 20! But I could count father than the other kids, I could count to 100." Rory smiled with pride. "And we had peanut butter cookies and milk!"

"Cookies and milk?" Chris asked. "I'm going back to kindergarten." he joked.

"Guess what, sweetheart." Lorelai said helping Rory get into the truck.

"What?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Mommy got a job today at the supermarket."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"And that's not all." Chris added. "We got a new house too."

Rory was so overwhelmed with feelings that she didn't know which ones to act on.

"This is the best day ever!" Rory shrieked with happiness.

"It sure is, sweetheart, it sure is." Chris replied.

A couple years passed. Lorelai maintained her job at the supermarket and had gotten to know everyone in town. Chris however, had 3 jobs in the last two years and been fired from them all. They had basically been living on Lorelia's salary. They were in debt to not one, but two banks, and still drove the beat up old truck. Whenever Chris didn't have a job he'd spend most of his time at the bar trying to win money in poker games, but he'd never come out ahead. Lorelai and Chris didn't talk much anymore, they had no reason to. Rory stayed indulged in her studies, and buried in her books. The only thing that they had kept up for the last two years was the rent, but that was due to Lorelai's hard work.

"I don't understand you, Chris." Joe said as they sat around the card table drinking.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"You've been with that woman for 7 years."

"So?" Chris replied.

"So, you're 23 years old man... you should be out dating hot girls, and having a good time. Like me."

"You have good times, Joe?" Chris remarked.

"Every weekend. I work my 5 days a week, and then it's party time."

"I can't even get a job." Chris complained taking another drink of beer.

"Sure, it's hard to get a job when you're looking for one that will support a family. But when all you have to pay for is yourself, you can get by on a lot cheaper pay. Yep, I love my lifestyle. I don't plan on settling down for a long time. Ha, you've been settled down for years, Chris. You're an old man already" Joe snickered.

"It's different with me." Chris remarked.

"Oh really?" Joe asked raising his eye brows. "And how's that?"

"I have a daughter."

"So, if you didn't have a daughter you'd leave Lorelai?"

Chris jumped up from his seat, knocking over his beer. "I didn't say that!" Chris yelled.

"Whoa! Hey, now... calm down." Joe jumped back from Chris. "I didn't mean any trouble."

"You watch what you say about them!" Chris snarled.

"Come on Chris, sit down." Tom intruded. "Joe's just talking out his head again."

Chris sat down, but her never took his eyes off Joe. The men continued drinking and gambling.

Lorelai came home from work exhausted. She had to work extra hours, cause a girl had recently quit. "Hey, Rory. Where's your Dad?" Lorelai asked. concerned.

"I dunno." Rory replied, never taking her eyes off her Nancy Drew novel.

Lorelai looked all around the house and outside for Chris, but he was no where to be seen. "For the love of God, Chris, if you're at that bar..." Lorelai picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" An anonymous voice answered.

"Is there a Chris Hayden at your bar this evening?" Lorelai asked.

"Hold on." The voice replied. "Yeah, he's here. What you want?"

"I want to speak to him." Lorelai's anger was building with every second.

"He can't come to the phone right now. He's in a poker game." The voice answered.

"I don't care if he ..." 'CLICK!' the anonymous voice hung up the phone.

Lorelia slammed the phone down on the receiver. "So of a ..."

"Mommy...?" Rory walked into the living room.

"What sweetie?" Lorelai asked quickly wiping away a few tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Rory. Was Daddy here when you got off the bus from school today?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Rory replied.

"You've been here all evening by yourself?"

"Mmm hmm." Rory said, shaking her head.

A few hours passed and Chris came stumbling in drunk as he had ever been. He staggered through the living room and knocked over a lamp waking up Lorelai who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Damn it!" Chris yelled.

Lorelai looked over at the clock is was 1:00 am. "Chris, I've had enough of this." Lorelia began.

"Lorelai, I don't want to hear it." Chris threw up his hand and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Well, you're going to hear it anyway! What on earth were you thinking leaving Rory by herself today? You knew I had to work over. You was supposed to watch her!"

Chris squinted his eyes and rubbed his face "Oh, man... I forgot." Chris sighed.

"You forgot?" ... Lorelai huffed. "You forgot about you daughter!" Lorelai shook her head. "You have no business at the bar anyway!"

"Lorelai, don't tell me what to do!"

"See, that's your problem Chris, you don' listen to anyone. You've not had a steady job in 2 years! You've been fired from all 3 of them. When you don't have a job you lay around the house all day watching tv, or you go to the bar and you drink and play poker." Lorelai pointed towards Rory's bedroom. "And today... today you left a seven year old girl home alone."

"Look, Lore, I forgot ... okay... I"

"No Chris! It's not okay! ... What you did is not okay! What you do every day is not okay! You promised me everything Chris... You promised me a new car, and you promised me you'd find a good paying job so I could quit mine. Well guess what... We're still driving that piece of crap truck outside, and I'm working extra hours at the market just to pay the rent and feed us! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have anything!"

Chris grabbed a cup of coffee that was sitting on the table and threw it down on the floor smashing it into several pieces.

"Great, that's two things you've broke tonight." Lorelia remarked.

"You're just so great, huh Lorelai? I suppose a man just can't be good enough for you can he?" Chris grabbed another cup and threw it to the floor.

"Chris!" Lorelai yelled, "Stop breaking my cups!"

"Your cups?... Your cups?..." Chris exhaled deeply. "Your house... Your job... your money... It's all about you!"

Chris grabbed a glass off the bar and threw it to the floor. It shattered into thousands of pieces.

"You're not proving anything by breaking dishes, Chris, other than just how worthless you really are." Lorelai shook her head. "I"m not putting up with this." she turned and left the kitchen.

Chris jumped after her "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I'm leaving." Lorelai answered.

Chris grabbed her by the arm "No, you're not!"

"Daddy stop!" Rory cried from the top of her little lungs.

Chris looked up and saw Rory standing in the hallway.

"Go back to bed Rory!" Chris snapped.

"Let her go!" Rory yelled.

"It's okay sweetie." Lorelai comforted her. "Mommy's fine. See." Lorelai smiled. It was the most fake smile Lorelai had ever gave. "Go on back to bed, okay. I'll be in, in a minute to check on you."

Rory may have only been seven, but she was much to bright to be fooled by the kind words. She had been listening to every word of their conversation since the breaking of the lamp.

"Rory, go to bed!" Chris yelled. "He released Lorelai, and Rory went running towards her, but Chris stepped between them and picked Rory up.

"NO! Put me down!" Rory cried. "Put me down!"

"I'm your father, Rory, you do what I say!" Chris yelled back.

"Chris! Put her down!" Lorelai screamed.

Chris took Rory back to her bedroom and threw her down on her bed. "If you come back out of this room," Chris pointed his finger at Rory "I'll give you a good one... You hear me?" Chris asked.

Rory shook her head yes. Lorelai came running in behind Chris. "Christopher! Get away from her."

Chris raised his hand and turned around preparing to smack Lorelai instead he came face to face with the barrel of 20 gauge. He stood frozen, his eyes focused solemnly on her's.

"Get away from her." Lorelia said again.

"Lorelai, you don't want to hurt anyone." Chris forewarned.

Lorelai pulled the trigger back on the shot gun. Chris raised his hands in the air.

"Rory, come here." Lorelai spoke.

Rory slowly and quietly walked across the room, staying as far away from her father as she could. Once she reached her mother, she stood behind her in the door way facing her father.

"I'm shutting this door, Chris." Lorelai began "And Rory and I are leaving... So help me god, if you come out of this room, I'll blow your brains out... Now, do you hear me?"

"Baby, don't do this..."

Lorelai shut the door and slowly backed away from it. She kept the gun aimed towards the hallway incase Chris came after them.

"Rory, get the keys to the truck off the kitchen table." Lorelai said continuing to hold the gun up.

Rory, who hadn't stopped crying, did as she was told.

"Now, go and get in the truck. Lock the door. And wait for me to come out, okay?"

"O... kay..." Rory sniffled.

Rory walked out the door, and got into the truck. Lorelai continued to back out of the house, until she got outside. She quickly ran to the truck jumped in and turned the key.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, terrified.

"I don't know sweetie..." Lorelai answered pulling Rory closer to her. "Did he hurt you?" She asked.

Rory pulled up her sleeve to reveal a bruise on her arm. Lorelai had one to match it on her's. Rory cuddled up to the side of her mother, and cried silently, as Lorelai drove them away from the house.


	7. I'll Figure It Out

Lorelai didn't know where else to go, so at 3:00 am she stood on the doorstep of her manager's house. She rung the doorbell, and sighed waiting for the door to open. At first a light came on, then a couple seconds later the door slowly opened.

"Lorelai?" Dave asked.

"David, I'm so sorry to wake you up at this hour, but I don't know where else to go." Lorelai began to sob quietly.

"It's okay... Come on in... what happened?"

Lorelai walked back to the truck and picked up her sleeping daughter and carried her into the house. David shut the door behind them, as Lorelai laid Rory down on the couch.

"Now, what happened?" David asked again.

Lorelai turned around, and cleared her throat. "Chris... he's been drinking... and..." Lorelai stopped.

"And?... What, Lorelai?" Dave asked impatiently.

"He... grabbed me... and then he picked up Rory and threw her..." Lorelai couldn't finish... she allowed herself to fall to the floor, crying. Dave bent down beside her and tried to comfort her.

"He's not going to get away with this." Dave said with anger. "That jerk... He's used you for the past two years. Have you called the cops?"

"No." Lorelai replied. Dave reached for the phone. "No!" Lorelai sobbed. "I just want to get away, I don't want him in trouble."

"But Lorelai..."

"No, Dave... I'm okay now."

"Well, you can stay in the guest room tonight. I'll have Carol fix us all a nice breakfast tomorrow. You can take the day off work."

"Thank you." Lorelai spoke softly. "But I'd rather sleep here beside Rory."

"I understand." Dave smiled. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

A few months passed and Lorelai and Rory had moved into a cozy apartment on the other side of their neighborhood. Rory had been doing excellent in school, and Lorelai had moved up to assistant manager at the supermarket. Rory or Lorelai neither had seen or talked to Chris since that night. Lorelai was impressed at how much better things went without Chris around. She and Rory had worked out a great routine which allowed them to spend plenty of time together. Lorelai was saving up for a vehicle. She had been riding a bus to and from work every day which wasn't so bad, but she'd prefer the comfort privacy and convenience of her own car.

It was the first of the month, and Lorelai was having a horrible day. Everyone was shopping, and stock had just came in. If that wasn't enough to stress her out, one of the cashiers quit on the spot and that left her shorthanded for the day. Lorelai was ringing up an elderly couple who had bought nearly one of everything when she looked up from her register and laid eyes on none other than Chris.

"Christopher" she whispered as she watched him walk through the sliding glass doors and into the store.

He looked around until he found her, he stood there, motionless. She finished ringing up the elderly couple and then she closed down her register.

"Why are you here?" Lorelai asked when she walked over to him.

"I came to see you." Chris replied.

"Why?"

"Lore, can we go somewhere else, and talk?" Chris asked nicely.

Lorelai knew she should have said no. She knew she should have turned around and walked off, never looking back at Christopher Hayden, but Lorelai never was great at doing the right thing.

They walked outside, and across the street to a coffee shop. They sat down at a table and Chris took a deep breath.

"Lore, I know you think I'm scum." He began. Lorelia didn't say anything.

"And I was. But it's not like that anymore. I knew that night that you left me that I had really screwed up. So, the next day I went looking for a job. I found one. I'm working full time for the rail road. I work on the different train cars they bring in. I had to take a special class and everything. If something breaks down I fix it. If something gets old I replace it. If something needs painted or cleaned, I do it. I do anything they need. And they pay me good money Lore. 12 dollars an hour. It's going to raise soon too. After I take some more classes, they said I could go all the way up to 20 dollars an hour. I knew you wouldn't come back to me unless I could prove to you that I could provide for our family. So here I am." Chris sat looking at Lorelai waiting for a response.

Lorelai sighed. "It's not just about a job Chris..."

"I know..." Chris interrupted "Lore, I've quit drinking. I haven't had one sip of beer since that night. I feel so bad about that, I can't believe I hurt you, or Rory. Lorelai, I love you with all my heart. I never realized how much I took you for granted until you left me."

Lorelai was starting to buy in to Chris's story. Her wall began to come down more and more with every word.

"Baby, I need you. What more can I say? And I'm not calling you baby because I've been drinking, I haven't, I'm calling you baby, because I care about you. I need you more than air Lorelai... Please... Give me a chance to show you I've changed." Chris's eyes sagged with emotions.

"I need time to think." Lorelai spouted. She rose from the table and walked back to the supermarket.

"Lorelai..." Chris called after her. She turned around and gazed at him. "Tell Rory I said I am sorry, and that I miss her."

Lorelai shook her head, and then continued walking. So there it was, Chris wanted her back And even though she didn't want to admit it, she wanted him back as well. Nevertheless she had a lot of thinking to do. As the doors to the supermarket opened, she was bombarded with the sounds of cash registers beeping, shopping carts squeaking, and conveyor belts rolling. She sighed, and opened up her register to continue on through the herd of customers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**DURING THIS POINT OF THE STORY I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE RECEIVED. I HAVE LOVED WRITING ON THIS STORY AND I PLAN TO CONTINUE WRITING TIL I FEEL IT'S REACHED ITS END. I JUST LANDED A JOB MYSELF, SO I DON'T HAVE AS MUCH TIME TO WRITE AS I USED TO. BUT I PROMISE, I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY AND MANY MORE. I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED READING AS MUCH AS I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING.**


	8. Important

"Have you lost your mind?" Dave asked. "Lorelai, you don't need him."

Lorelia sighed heavily, "Dave, he's changed."

"And how do you know that's for sure?"

"I can tell. He had a neatly shaven face, clean ironed clothes, and he spoke so beautifully." Lorelai fiddled around with a button on her shirt, avoiding looking Dave in the eyes.

"So he got it right for one day? Where's he been the last 6 months Lorelai?"

"David, I appreciate your kindness and all the help you've gave me these past few months, but Chris is the father of my baby, first love of my life, and most importantly, he's still my husband. We belong together." Lorelia handed in her uniform and name tag and walked out of the supermarket.

"Lorelia, Please." Dave pleaded.

Lorelai walked out into the parking lot and straight into Chris's waiting arms. They stood for a minute in silence, hugging.

"Lore, I've missed you so much." Chris whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too."

"I'm so sorry about everything. You'll see now it's different. I promise." Chris leaned back and looked Lorelai straight in the eyes. "I've got it all together now."

Lorelai smiled back at him and then looked over Chris's shoulder, her moth dropped in pure astonishment.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai shrieked with happiness. "When did you get that?"

Chris laughed, "You like it? I swung by the car lot today and picked it up. It's used, but it's still in great shape."

Lorelia hurried over to the waiting car. It was perfect. A jet black, 1990 Ford Lincoln. Lorelai opened the doors and crawled inside. "I can't believe you bought this!"

"Well, it's set me back a few thousand."Chris started. "But it's all worth it. I've been paying on the bank loans, and within a few more years we'll have them taken care of. Then we can possibly pay off the car in about 7 years."

"You've really thought about this?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I have. I told you before, I knew you wouldn't want me back until I could prove I was a good decent father and husband."

Lorelia jumped out of the car and gave Chris a giant, hug which lead to kissing. She had missed him so much more then she had ever realized.

"Come on... Let's go pick up Rory from school." Chris smiled.

Lorelai had told Rory the night before about Chris. She really didn't seem to thrilled about the idea of her Dad being around again. She actually liked it better just her and her mom. Rory hadn't forgot about that night, even if Lorelai had.

They pulled up to the school, and Chris and Lorelai both jumped out. Rory saw her mother and father and suddenly felt a rush of regret overcome her. Chris ran up to Rory and bent down to hug her.

"Hey kid!" Chris laughed. "My goodness you're getting tall!"

Rory looked down at the ground and didn't speak to her father.

"Look what I have for you and your mom." Chris pointed to the car. "It's better than that old truck isn't it."

"I liked the truck." Rory said softly.

Lorelai bent down, "I know you liked the truck, babe. But it was really old, and wasn't running right anymore. Now we have this nice car that runs great." Lorelai smiled.

"And that's just he beginning!" Chris grinned "Wait til you see what I've done to our house."

"We're moving ?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, sweetie. We're going home." Lorelai could tell Rory wasn't enjoying the moment quite as much as her and Chris.

"We'll be a family again, isn't that what you want?" Chris asked.

"I don't want you to hurt Mom." Rory replied.

Chris looked over at Lorelai, who held no explanation to give. Chris took a deep breath and bent back down to Rory's level.

"Rory, I'm sorry for what happened that night. I wasn't myself. But I promise you that side of Daddy is gone. I'll never hurt you or Mommy ever again. I love you both more than anything and I want you to come home." Chris smiled hoping he'd get one in exchange. He didn't.

"Come on, let's go." Lorelai said grabbing Rory's hand. They all got into the fancy new car and took off to home sweet home.

"Oh Christopher! It's beautiful." Lorelai expressed.

"I've been working on it for a while." Chris said proudly.

"I never knew you was a handyman." Lorelia run her fingers across the smooth wood of the porch swing.

"When I get it finished, I'm going to carve 'Hayden' on the back of it."

"A porch swing." Lorelai smiled. "It's like the perfect symbolism of a home."

"Our home." Chris smiled. "What do you think Rory?"

"It's okay." Rory said glancing over at it then quickly looking away.

"Well, we'd better go get you guys packed up." Chris stated. "We have a lot of moving to do."

Chris walked off the porch and headed towards the car. Lorelai was about to follow him when she felt a hand grab her.

"I don't want to move."Rory spoke with tears whelming up in her eyes.

Lorelai bent down, "Sweetie I promise, it'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I like it better just you and me." She let a tear drop down her face.

Lorelai hugged her daughter closely, "He's your father, Rory. We should all be together."

Lorelai held Rory's hand as they walked off the porch and into the waiting car.

Within the next two days everything was moved and ready in the little house where Chris and Lorelai had first started their dreams. Chris went to work everyday, Rory went to school, and Lorelai stayed at home and played the perfect little homemaker. Lorelai thought to herself "Okay, it may have took a while, but we've finally figured it out. I would love to rub this in Mom and Dad's face." The phone rang distracting Lorelai from her daydream. Lorelai walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Lorelia asked cheerfully.

"Mrs. Hayden?" A calm voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" she replied.

"I'm Carl. I work with your husband. He's been injured in an accident. But don't worry he's okay. He's just got a few bruises and perhaps a broken arm. We're taking him to the hospital now, if you want to meet us there."

Lorelai gasped. "But he's okay, right?"

"He's fine ma'am."

"Thank you." Lorelai replied. She quickly hang up the phone and made her way to the hospital. She got there almost at the exact same time that they brought Chris in. She ran over to him while he lay on the stretcher.

"Oh, Chris... What happened?" Lorelai asked rubbing his head with her hand.

"One of the train cars got lose from the others." Chris began "It started rolling away, so I tried to stop it... But it dragged me." Chris closed his eyes in pain for a moment and then looked back up at Lorelai "I'm okay, baby." Chris smiled. "I'll be up and going in no time."

Lorelai smiled back, and stepped away as they carried him into the hospital. Lorelai sat around the next few hours waiting for a doctor to come out. Finally her waiting paid off.

"Mrs. Hayden I'm Dr. Breeden." The doctor held his hand and Lorelai took it. "I know you've probably been worried sick about your husband. I assure you he's fine. He has a broken arm, and a few good bruises. He'll be sore for a while, and needs plenty of rest. His leg was also slightly fractured, it may give him some trouble but will heal within the next few days."

"Can he come home?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Of course he can." The doctor smiled. "He's getting his cast on now. He'll have to come back in 6 weeks to have it removed."

"When can he return to work?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, as long as he doesn't try any heavy lifting, and the boss doesn't mind that he'll have a broken arm for a few weeks. He may go back to work within the next 3 to 5 days. It depends mostly on when Chris feels he's ready."

"Thank you." Lorelai replied.

A nurse wheeled Chris down the hall in a wheelchair towards Lorelai. Lorelai smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey, ready to go home?" Lorelai asked.

"I sure am." Chris replied.

"Here" the nurse spoke "Take this to the front desk they'll tell you everything you need to know." She smiled and walked off.

Lorelai wheeled Chris to the front desk and handed the clerk the paper.

The clerk looked over the paper "Okay, Mr. Hayden all your hospital bills will be covered through the railroad since it was a work related accident. You're to get plenty of rest the next couple days. Make sure you get plenty of food and liquids. And you may return to work in 3-5 days. And you must return to the hospital in exactly 6 weeks to have your cast removed. Any questions?"

Lorelai and Chris both shook their head no.

"Then have a good day sir. I hope you get well soon." The clerk smiled.

Lorelia and Chris left the hospital and Lorelai helped him into their car.

"I need to pick up Rory." Lorelai said, "It's almost time for school to be out."

"Why does she hate me Lore?" Chris asked.

"She doesn't hate you Chris... She's just a little skeptical right now."

"How does a 7 year old know to be skeptical?"

"Rory's different. She's not like all 7 years old."

"I was thinking... Especially today when I was in the hospital... Why don't we have another baby?"

Lorelai slammed on the breaks. "What? Chris are you crazy? We can't have another baby!"

"Why not? We're making enough money."

"No... There's no room. There's no time. We're not ready." Lorelai shook her head.

"Rory shouldn't grow up alone."

"She'll be 8 next month Chris and almost 9 by the time a baby would be born. 12 or 13 by the time the baby could actually play, what could they possibly have in common?"

Chris glared. "What, you think we've already waited too long? Lore, we're 23."

"I know that... I ... I just think we should talk about this more." Lorelai was becoming very upset.

"Fine." Chris replied and looked out the window the rest of the car ride.


	9. Here Today Gone Tomorrow

"I want a chocolate birthday cake." Rory answered.

Lorelai smiled, "Okay, that's not a problem. Chocolate ice cream too?"

"No." Rory smiled. "Vanilla ice cream."

"Oh, of course." Lorelia replied. "To balance it out."

"And strawberry cookies." Rory ended.

"You're very diverse, kid." Lorelai laughed.

"It'll be a Napoleon party."

"Ah, clever." Lorelai granted.

Chris walked into the kitchen where Lorelai and Rory were planning the party. They both stopped talking and looked at him.

"What?" Chris asked annoyed. "Every time I walk in on you two, you do that."

"We're planning Rory's party." Lorelia stated semi-cheerfully.

"Great." Chris said in a low grunt. "How much is this going to cost me?"

"What does the price matter Chris? I thought we made plenty of money."

"Work's not been going so good, okay." Chris snapped. "I don't know how much longer I'll even have a job."

Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. Not again... Not after the way he talked to her, not after the way she fell right back for him. He was going to go back to the same old ways.

"Chris, you do whatever it takes to keep that job." Lorelai stood up from the table.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child Lorelai!"

Lorelai got closer to him. She immediately smelled alcohol reeking from his breath and body.

"God, Chris not again. You said you had quit going to the bar."

"I didn't go to the bar." Chris replied with a smart aleck tone.

"Then explain your disposition and smell."

"I have a cooler full of beer sitting on the porch." Chris smiled and raised his eye brows, "Surprise." he laughed.

Lorelai shook her head and turned away from him. Rory was sitting at the table staring directly at Lorelai. Lorelai felt so childish. How could she have believed that Chris had changed. She felt belittled by the fact that her 7 year old daughter could tell it was a bad idea, and yet she allowed herself to be blinded by love. Chris had left the kitchen, and walked back out on onto the porch. Rory finally decided to speak.

"Let's leave."

Lorelai walked over gave Rory a kiss on the head. "I'm sorry Rory. I'm so sorry for bringing you back to this."

"Then let's just go away again." Rory pleaded.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash noise from outside on the porch. Lorelai and Rory ran through the house and outside to where they heard the loud noise. Chris was laying on the porch with the cooler turned over beside him. He had stumbled and fell over the cooler spilling all the beer and ice that was inside it. Lorelai looked down at her husband in disgrace as he lay there unable to get up from the mess he was surrounded in.

"Well don't just stand there!" Chris shouted "Help me up."

Lorelai grabbed Rory by the hand and guided her around and down the steps of the porch.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked trying to get up.

"Don't worry about it Chris." Lorelai replied.

"Don't you dare get in that car!" Chris yelled. "That's my car!"

Lorelai and Rory continued walking. They walked all the way down the street and stopped at the corner. Lorelai looked around for a moment until she found a pay phone.

"Stay here a moment sweetie." Lorelai said to Rory. She walked over to the pay phone and put in a quarter. The phone rang a few times, and suddenly an old and familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Mom... I need you." Lorelai's voice broke.

"Lorelai!" Emily gasped. "Oh my god! Richard! Emily yelled in the background. Richard took the phone from Emily "Lorelai where are you?"

"I'm at a pay phone, near my house." Lorelai replied.

"What happened?" Richard asked terrified.

"Can you come get me and Rory?"

"Of course we can. How do we get there?" Richard's heart was beating uncontrollably fast.

Lorelai gave them directions, and then hung up the phone. She walked back over to where Rory was standing.

"Who did you call?" Rory asked.

"Your grandparents." Lorelai replied softly.

Rory looked away and then back into her mother's deep blue eyes. She had never heard Lorelai use that word "grandparents."

"Are you sending me away?" Rory asked sadly.

"Oh, God no!" Lorelai replied picking Rory up into her arms. "I would never send you away." Lorelai began to sob. "You're the only thing in my life that's right." Lorelai rubbed Rory's back as Rory rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder. "We're leaving sweetie. Grandma and Grandpa are coming for us."


	10. When You Go

"Lorelai, please fill in the blanks here." Emily begged.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it right now." Lorelai replied.

"Emily, let the girl be. She'll talk when she's ready." Richard inputted.

"Well let's gather your belongings." Emily changed the subject.

"I am not going back there, Mom." Lorelai shook her head. "He can have all my stuff."

"Oh, Lorelai that's ridiculous. Richard, tell her that is ridiculous."

Richard nodded his head, "Yes, Lorelai, it is your stuff, therefore you're entitled to have it."

"I don't care."

"Well what about Rory's belongings?"

"I don't care either." Rory spoke softly yet sternly.

Emily stood still looking directly at the girl. It was the first time she had ever seen Rory. Emily noted that it was undeniable that this was Lorelia's child. Rory was the spitting image of her mother. Emily felt for a brief moment a painful emotion tugging on her heart. But she quickly shifted her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Well, then let's find a hotel to stay in for the night, and we'll leave for Connecticut tomorrow." Emily signaled for the limo driver to pull up.

"Mom, you rented a limo?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Emily replied nonchalantly.

The driver came around and opened the door. All got in and Emily directed him to the nearest 5 star hotel to spend the night. Throughout the limo ride, not much was said. Lorelai and Rory sat close together gazing out the window together. Richard was indulged in a local newspaper and Emily was reviewing notes for her latest DAR meeting. The silence was eerie if anything. Once checked into one of Tennessee's finest hotels Rory and Lorelai quickly fell asleep on one of the king size beds.

"Look at them, Richard." Emily whispered. "Isn't it positively mind blowing?"

"What's that dear?" Richard inquired.

"Their looks... Rory's features are identical to Lorelai's"

"Hmm. Yes they do look a lot alike." Richard replied.

"I can't believe I am standing here looking at my daughter and granddaughter."

"Well, Emily. It's been a long day, and tomorrow will be long as well. We'd better get some sleep and plenty of rest for the plain ride to Hartford tomorrow morning."

"In a minute." Emily replied, brushing Richard off. Many minutes passed by before Emily finally had her eyes full of the two girls. She laid down beside Richard, but Emily didn't get any sleep that night.

The flight from Nashville to Hartford went over smoothly, and Rory was starting to warm up to Richard. On the other hand, she found Emily to be hateful and cold. Richard was more like a big life size teddy bear, which made Rory very comfortable. By that evening they had entered the Gilmore Estate and stood at the gate of the Gilmore Mansion.

"Wow!" Rory exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"Shhhh.." Lorelai hushed.

"Did you live her Mommy?" Rory asked.

"A long time ago sweetie. But let's not discuss it right now okay."

Rory was about to burst with excitement.

"Diana will show you to the guest room. We have breakfast at exactly 8:30 am." Emily stood for a moment looking at the young girls. "Good night."

"Good night." Lorelai replied.

"Good night." Richard added.

"Good night!" Rory smiled.

Richard smiled back at the little brown hair girl.

"Follow me please." Diana beckoned.

Rory and Lorelai followed the maid upstairs and into an enormous bedroom. Rory's eyes lit up the second the door opened. She gazed around the room looking at all the paintings. She took notice in a large book shelf that was overloaded with reading material. Everything about the room was beautiful and far more than Rory had ever seen at once.

"Mommy, this bedroom is as big as our house." Rory noted.

"I don't think it's quite that big." Lorelai sleepily replied. "Close though." She quickly added.

"Are we staying here?" Rory asked hopefully.

"For a little while. Until I find a new job and a new place for us to live."

"Why can't we stay here?"

"Because, Rory, this isn't our home. This is their home. We're just guests."

"But they're your parents..." Rory objected.

"That doesn't matter." Lorelai pulled down the covers to the bed. "Come on let's lay down and get some rest."

Rory hopped up onto the bed. "A limo, a big hotel room a big house. Are your Mommy and Daddy rich?"

Lorelai was startled by her daughter's question. She wasn't too sure how to answer it.

"Rory... Mommy's very tired. I just want to go to sleep, so be quite.?"

Rory wasn't used to Lorelai being so distant and defensive. Nevertheless, she did as her mother requested and within minutes had fallen fast asleep.

The next morning Rory woke up at 8:45. Lorelai was still sleeping peacefully. Rory decided not to wake her mother but to wonder downstairs instead. When she reached the bottom step she heard Richard and Emily talking. She followed the sound of their voices into the kitchen. Richard and Emily both stopped chatting and gave full attention to the girl.

"Well good morning." Richard greeted. "Are you hungry?"

Rory shook her head yes.

"What is your favorite breakfast food?" Emily asked.

"Captain Crunch and Lucky Charms mixed together." Rory replied.

Emily and Richard both sat confused.

"Diana..." Emily called. "Bring out a warm bowl of oatmeal."

"Have you ever had oatmeal?" Emily asked Rory.

"No Ma'am." Rory replied shyly.

"Well come, sit down with us." Richard invited. "Where is your mother?"

"Asleep."

"I see. She must be very tired." Emily said right before taking a sip of tea.

Diana brought out a warm bowl of oatmeal and sat it down in front or Rory. Rory's nose met the aroma of the breakfast food and she immediately new she would find this food delicious. She quickly began to eat barely taking time to swallowing. Richard and Emily gawked at the little girl and her eating routine. Clearly, they were not used to this type of behavior. Suddenly Lorelia's voice interrupted their breakfast.

"Rory?" Lorelai's footsteps finally reached the kitchen. "Rory, what on earth are you doing?"

"She's eating breakfast Lorelai." Emily answered.

"I can see that Mom. Rory, why did you leave our room this morning without waking me?"

"You were sleeping good." Rory replied timidly.

"Rory, don't you ever walk out of a room without letting me know. You hear me?" Lorelai was becoming such a grouch.

"Lorelai, I hardly think you have a right to be fearful of Rory's safety. Certainly you should know that in this house she would be closely watched." Emily commented.

"Trust me Mom, I know how well watched a person is in this house." Lorelai remarked. "Come on Rory."

"Where are you going?" Richard asked.

"To look for a job and a place to live."

"But I'm not done with my oatmeal." Rory whined.

"So that's it?" Emily threw her fork onto the table. "You call us, tell us that you need us. We come and rescue you, then you won't tell us anything about what happened and why you needed us to begin with and now, now you're just going to up and leave with our granddaughter who we just met? Nothing has changed about you Lorelai."

"Mom, let's not do this."

"Go, Lorelai." Emily replied.

"I can't tell you what happened!" Lorelai sobbed. "It's too shameful." Lorelai covered her face with her hands. Rory got up from the table and walked over to her mother.

"Don't cry Mommy." Rory said, hugging her mother around the waist.

Lorelai fell to her knees hugging Rory.

"Mommy, please don't cry." Rory's eyes began to tear up.

Richard arose from his seat and helped Lorelai up from the floor.

"Come, Lorelai sit on the sofa." Richard guided her into the sitting room. Rory followed closely behind.

Lorelai sat down on the sofa and began to wipe her tears from her eyes. Rory sat down on the sofa beside Lorelai.

"Are you hungry?" Richard asked.

"No." Lorelai sniffled.

"You might feel better if you eat something."

Lorelai sat in silence, not looking her father in the eyes.

"I have an idea." Richard stated suddenly "Rory, why don't I show you my college year book? Would you like to see what I looked like 20 years ago?"

Rory stayed focused on her mother, even though she was tempted by Richard's bribe.

"Go ahead sweetie." Lorelai replied. "I'm going to rest here for a while."

Reluctantly, Rory rose from the sofa and followed Richard into his study. Emily walked into the sitting room bringing with her a glass of water and handing it to Lorelai.

"Please, Lorelai." she began. "Tell me what happened."

Lorelai sighed "I screwed up so bad."

"How?"

"I let him back in." Lorelai replied, tears whelming up in her eyes again.

"Who?" Emily asked hastily.

"Christopher." Lorelai whispered.

"I don't understand..." Emily replied confused.

"He drank, he lied, he cursed, he gambled, he hit me, he hit... Rory." Lorelai's voice broke at Rory's name. "Sweet innocent Rory." Lorelai burried her head in her hands. "And.. I took him back."

Emily sat back in her chair with her mouth gaping. "I can't believe Christopher would do all those things. His parents certainly didn't raise him to be that way."

"Well, Mom, you didn't raise me to get pregnant at 16."

"Lorelai, it's no longer about you being pregnant at 16. What we need to decipher through now is what is to be done about Christopher."

"Nothing." Lorelai replied.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Emily asked. "Of course something has to be done. He cannot get away with what he has done to you and that child." Emily was becoming upset.

"Mom, I just wanted away. And you gave me that, and I am so great full, but I never want to see, or talk to Chris ever again."

"You won't have to." Emily stated. "Your father will."

"Mom, no." Lorelai objected again.

"Lorelai, I know you're strong and independent. You made sure I was aware of that years ago. But think about your daughter."

"I am thinking about Rory Mom, that's why I don't want to make a big deal out of this."

"Lorelai, do you want to screw up again?" Emily asked.

"Of course not." Lorelai replied.

"Then give Chris what he deserves."


	11. To Whom It May Concern

"Don't worry Lorelai, we'll take care of this."

"Dad, I don't want his money." Lorelai protested.

"It's not just about his money. Chris has to pay for what he's done in more than one way."

"Can't we just let this go and leave him alone?"

"I don't understand you Lorelai. He's done all these things to you, to Rory, and you still do not want to punish him." Richard picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Lorelai asked.

"Garth Sampson." Richard replied.

"Who is Garth Sampson?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

"One of the finest lawyers in Connecticut. He'll know exactly what to do."

Lorelai sighed, she knew she had to take care of this situation, yet somehow she still felt something for Chris. It may have been pity, it may have been sorrow, whatever it was, it was keeping her from stepping up to bat. Suddenly Rory came bursting into Richard's study.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Lorelai quickly turned around to face her very excited daughter.

"Grandma is going to throw me a birthday party!" Rory exclaimed with a huge smile.

Lorelai's face stiffened. "Where's Grandma, sweetie?" Lorelai asked.

"In there." Rory pointed towards the sitting room.

Lorelai left the study and b-lined for her mother.

"You're not throwing her a birthday party."

"I beg your pardon?" Emily asked.

"What do you think you're doing Mom?"

"Lorelai, she's my granddaughter, and it's her birthday, hence a birthday party."

"No." Lorelia snapped. "You're not having a party."

"Why not?" Emily shot back.

"Because, I know you Mom. You'll make it into the biggest bash of the year. You'll invite hundreds of people with their fancy clothes, and their crisp 100 dollar bills. You'll act as if you couldn't be happier with how things are going and that everything has just fallen so nicely into place."

"And tell me Lorelai, what is so wrong with that?" Emily asked.

"It's not the truth and you know it. We're not all okay. Rory and I are in a mess right now. Feelings are be tossed around everywhere. She doesn't need to be around all kinds of people who she's never met, or met anyone like."

"You don't want her to be exposed to our lives, do you?"

Lorelai paused, impressed that her mother caught on so quickly without playing games. "No." she finally replied.

"Fine. But you'll have to tell her the party is off." Emily turned and walked away. Lorelai stood still for a moment trying to decide if their argument was over.

Lorelai walked back into Richard's study where Richard was ending the phone call to Sampson. She looked around but saw no Rory. She walked down the hall looking for her daughter, when she heard a small sniffle from the hall closet. Lorelai opened the door to reveal a crying Rory.

Lorelai bent on her knees to come face to face with Rory.

"Rory, sweetie, why are you crying in the closet?" Lorelai asked.

Rory covered her face with her arms, avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"Rory, tell Mommy what's wrong?" Lorelai pleaded sympathetically.

"I wanted a party." Rory sniffled quietly.

"Oh, god." Lorelai put her hand on her forehead. "You heard Grandma and I talking."

Rory shook her head yes.

Lorelai pulled Rory out of the closet and held her in her arms. "Are you sure you want the party? It's going to be very formal and very classy." Lorelai began "There won't be any clowns, or balloons, or candy."

"I'm sure." Rory replied.

"Okay, then."

"Lorelai?" Richard called. "There you are. I just finished speaking with Sampson." Richard looked at Rory then back to Lorelai "I'll need to speak to you alone." Richard said formally.

Lorelai rose from her knees and straightened her clothes. "Rory, go tell Grandma that the party is on. Okay?"

Rory knew that her mother and grandfather were going to discuss her father, but even so, Rory had no desire to hear what they had to say.

"Okay." Rory replied as she leaned in and gave her mother a hug around the waist then scampered off to find her grandmother.

"What's going on Dad?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Sampson did a background check on Chris while I was on the phone with him. It's quite unimaginable the history he has."

"History? What history?" Lorelai asked confused.

Richard sighed, "I'm not too sure how to tell you this, but Chris has had multiple charges filed against him. He's even had to appear in court twice."

Lorelai's mouth dropped. "What? How, I've never heard anything about this."

"Apparently he's hid it very well from you." Richard concluded.

"What kind of charges?" Lorelia asked unwillingly.

Richard did not respond.

"Dad, what kind of charges?"

"Sexual Harassment." Richard spoke looking down at the floor as he did so.

Lorelai joined him in looking down. Both stood still neither saying anything. Finally, Lorelai let out a whimper and few tears ran down her face.

Richard eased over to comfort her. But continued on with what needed to be said "It's why he hasn't been able to keep a job. He's been fired several times for sexually harassing female co-workers."

"I should have known." Lorelai whispered.

"I asked Sampson if it was possible to press charges against Chris for what he has done to you and Rory considering so much time has passed since it happened, but what he told me changes all my future plans for our case." Richard paused for a moment. "Chris..." Richard paused a second time.

"What?" Lorelai asked frantically, fearing something was horribly wrong.

Richard cleared his throat. "Chris died from alcohol poisoning yesterday morning."


	12. Now What?

Lorelai stared off into space continuously ignoring Richard's comforting words. Now her whole world had crashed. Her husband, her daughter's father, the man she had fallen in love with and had a home with was dead.

"Lorelai, Chris was a good person, but he had dark secrets." Richard spoke softly. "You can't fall apart over this. I know that you want to, but it simply cant happen."

Lorelai looked at Richard blankly.

"You have to be strong, for Rory. You have to raise her now." Richard guided Lorelai into his study and seated her on his sofa. "She'll need you now more than ever." Richard quoted.

"Why hasn't anyone contacted me?" Lorelai asked with no emotion showing in her voice.

"They didn't know where you were." Richard answered.

"I've got to go back." Lorelai said in a spaced out tone.

"Go back? To Tennessee?" Richard asked.

"Yes. For the funereal." Lorelai spoke reassuringly.

"Uh..." Richard huffed. "Lorelai... there isn't going to be a funereal."

Lorelai had stopped crying completely now and set her face to stone. "Oh." she replied.

"You should go upstairs and rest. Take some time to think this over, and think of how you are going to tell Rory."

Lorelai raised up from the sofa and walked over towards the door.

"Do you want me to escort you to your bedroom?" Richard asked.

"I can make it." Lorelai replied and walked out the door.

She lay in her room for hours, thinking of everything Chris and her had been through. It was impossible to believe that he wasn't alive. That he wasn't breathing, or thinking, or eating, or sleeping, but to be still, and dead, and cold. To never hear his voice, see his face, carry a conversation, hear from him, it was all too mind blowing. Then she thought of Rory. She wasn't sure how Rory would respond to her father's death. Part of her thought Rory would handle it well, yet she wondered if Chris's death would re-spark the father daughter feelings they had long since lost. Lorelia felt ashamed and dirty that Chris had so many sexual harassment charges against him. She felt as if in some way or another it was her fault. She even wondered if the reason Chris had died from alcohol posing was because he was drinking over Lorelai and Rory leaving. If it was, then she felt responsible for his death too. When Lorelai's mind finally cleared she pulled herself together and headed downstairs ready to face the world and reality.

Emily, Richard, and Rory were all seated in the living room looking through old picture albums. Lorelai walked in and smiled at Rory.

"Did you have a nice nap, Mommy?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied softly. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at pictures of you." Rory giggled.

"Lorelai, would you like something to eat?" Emily asked. "I can have Diana fix you anything you like."

"No thank you, Mom, I'm fine." Lorelai replied. "So, have we made any plans for the party yet?"

"Grandma said we could have clowns, and candy, AND balloons!" Rory replied.

"Really?" Lorelia asked shocked.

"Of course." Emily replied casually. "She's only 8, Lorelai. A formal party would be too much for her at such a young age, however I do think she should attend one of our dinner parties sometime, it always helps a person's manners."

Lorelai knew her mother's mind had changed due to one reason, and one reason only, and that was Chris' death. It didn't matter, Rory would be much happier with the ladder choice anyway, and right now all that was on Lorelai's mind was keeping Rory happy. Emily rose from her seat and motioned Lorelai into the dinning room.

"Well, have you thought things through?"Emily asked.

Lorelai wasn't surprised at how sudden Emily expected an answer "Yes, I have."

"And?"

"And, right now I think we should hold off on telling Rory. Let her enjoy the party. But after the party I'm going to look for a place to live, so Rory and I can begin our own lives."

"Richard and I was talking earlier and we had a magnificent idea. Why don't you and Rory live in the pool house? It already has everything you need."

"I think you're kind of missing the point here Mom." Lorelai replied.

"Actually, Lorelai, I think I understand all too well. But, you can't blame me for trying." Emily sighed.

"Mom, don't." Lorelai snapped. "Don't make this about you. This isn't about you." Lorelai grouched.

"You take off for 8 years and I never see you, I never hear from you. And now that I finally have you back you want to leave. That's just like you Lorelai! We could all have a home here, we could all be happy together and be a family. Richard and I want to get to know Rory, we want to spend time with our daughter and granddaughter."

"You can spend time with Rory. I won't keep her away from you. But Rory and I are not living here or the pool house. We're going to make it on our own, are own way."

"I suppose." Emily replied sarcastically.

"Come on, Mom. You have no reason to be upset. Chris got what he deserved didn't he? What more do you want." Lorelai immediately knew she had crossed the line and regretted opening her mouth.

"How dare you accuse me of wishing death upon Christopher! It hurts me gigantically to know he's dead" Emily shouted.

Unfortunately she shouted just loud enough to reach Rory's ears. Rory's heart stopped, and she stared solemnly towards the dinning room. Richard knew she had hear Emily. He began to panic trying to figure out a way to break the silence that had filled the room and the cold chill that was lingering in it.

"Damn it!" Lorelai cursed. Lorelai quickly walked into the living room where she met a very still Rory. They stood looking at one another, then Lorelai reached her hand out to Rory...

"Come, on kid. We're leaving."

Rory looked at Richard, and she felt a brief moment of sorrow, but when her eyes met Emily's she felt anger and resentment. She then took her mother's hand, and the two left the Gilmore Mansion. Richard nor Emily attempted to stop them.


	13. Savior

"Mommy, how much farther do we have to walk?" Rory asked annoyed.

"Just till we find a hotel or motel or inn, or anything where people spend the nights." Lorelai replied in a tired voice.

"Are we ever going back to Tennessee?" Rory asked looking up at her mother.

"No." Lorelia answered shortly.

"I miss school."

"It's summer."

"I still miss it."

"You can start at a new school." Lorelai replied.

Rory sighed, it seemed like their life had no real direction. Finally Lorelai and Rory spotted a small hotel. They walked in and Lorelai began to speak to the lady working at the front desk.

"Hello." Lorelai greeted.

"Hello." The lady replied.

"My name is Lorelai. This is my daughter Rory. I was wondering if perhaps you could do us a favor. See, we need a place to stay for a couple nights, but we have no money. Is there some way I could do some work for your company to earn a couple nights of sleep here?"

The lady didn't answer. She leaned back away from the desk and sighed.

"Okay, well, thank you anyway." Lorelai spoke as she turned to leave.

"Wait." The lady called.

"I can't let you stay here at the hotel without paying. And there's no way you could do enough to work to make it even. But I have a spare bedroom at my house, and you're more than welcome to stay in it for a couple nights."

"Is it close to town?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"It's right next door."

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you so much, that would be great."

That night Rory and Lorelai sat up talking about Chris. Lorelai was surprised at how mature Rory was about the subject. Rory cried, somewhat, but it was mainly over her mother. She didn't feel much sympathy for Chris. Ever since that night, she had been afraid of him and when it came to loving someone greatly, she could only relate to her mother. Rory figured she would have loved Richard greatly too, had they spent more time together. She told Lorelai that she would miss him, but Lorelai promised that she would see him again soon. Sleep took over their bodies, and soon morning came. Lorelai slowly rose out of bed and looked at the clock. A knock was heard at their door.

"May I come in?" A voice asked.

"Of course." Lorelai replied sleepily.

The lady from the front desk, Linda Sawyers, walked in.

"When you told me about your situation, I wanted to find a way to help you." She began, "So I called a friend of mine in Stars Hollow. She has a small inn there, and she's looking for a maid. It won't be much money, but she will provide a room for you and your daughter to stay in."

Lorelai's eyes widened and her heart started beating faster and faster. "Oh my god. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Linda replied.

"I also took the liberty of buying you a bus ticket which will take you straight to Stars Hollow."

"I'll repay you." Lorelai said solemnly.

"No... You won't. It is a gift for you." Linda smiled.

"But you've already given me more than..."

"Good luck Lorelai... Your bus leaves at 11:00 am."

Linda shut the door behind her as she left.

Lorelai woke up Rory and quickly cleaned them both up the best they could look. They arrived at the bus station just in time. Rory was excited about Stars Hollow. She kept commenting that the name sounded like a place in a story book. Lorelai's spirit had been lifted greatly as she could feel her luck finally turning around, and her life finally having a purpose. She found it odd that it took a tragedy such as Chris' death to finally give her freedom in life.

By noon Rory and Lorelai stood on the steps of the Independence Inn. Lorelai took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A small foreign man answered.

"Hi... I'm..."

"The maid... I know. We've been expecting you. Please, come in."

Lorelai and Rory walked in and looked around at the beautiful lobby.

"Ah... You must be Lorelai." A friendly voice inquired.

"Yes. I am." Lorelai smiled as she turned to see the kind face.

"I'm Mia, owner of the Independence Inn." she smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you. I am so thankful that you have given me a job, and I'll do my very best I promise. Oh, this is my daughter Rory."

"Well, hello there. You're possibly the prettiest thing I've seen all day." Mia grinned.

Rory blushed, but a smile followed.

"Well, lets show you your room shall we?" Mia lead them up stairs.

"Oh my this is beautiful." Lorelai gasped. "You're whole in is just... beautiful."

Mia chuckled, "Thank you. I've spent years here. It wasn't always so nice. It's came a long way."

"Once again, I just want to thank you for this opportunity." Lorelai reminded.

"My dear girl, you're doing me a favor as well. It's by far an even trade. I'll leave you two to get settled in."

"Oh, we don't have much." Lorelai replied " A change of clothes and that's about it."

"I see." Mia noted. "I have diner at 7:00 pm every evening if you would like to join me."

"That would be wonderful." Lorelai replied.

Mia smiled once more and exited the room.

"Is this where we're going to live?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Lorelai asked.

"Mmm hmm." Rory shook her head.

Lorelai walked over to the window and looked at across the town of Stars Hollow. It was so beautiful, and so simple, and so... different. She had never seen a place so calm and peaceful. She felt like this was the one true place to call home. Here she could have a new life, and no one would know about the old one. Lorelai turned and walked back over to Rory who was flipping through some magazines that had been left laying on a table.

"Rory." Lorelia said calmly. "What would you think about changing our last names?"

"To what?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Gilmore." Lorelai replied.


	14. This Is Living

"Wake up, baby girl." Lorelai gently whispered.

Rory's eyes slowly opened and focused on her mother's face.

"Good morning." Lorelai smiled. "Happy birthday."

Rory smiled and rose up from the bed. Her eyes immediately sparkled as she gazed around the room. Lorelai had blown up hundreds of balloons, and had put up several decorations. She even had the chef, sookie, bake Rory a beautiful birthday cake.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Rory shouted grabbing her mother by the neck and hugging her. Lorelai laughed, and hugged her daughter back. Rory jumped up and started playing in the gigantic pile of balloons.

"Here." Lorelai said reaching Rory a present. "I know it's not much, but I think you'll like it."

Rory grabbed the present and ripped the paper off quickly. Excitement filled her face when she had uncovered the gift.

"A new backpack!" Rory exclaimed. "It's so cool!"

Lorelai smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! My old one was about to tear apart." Rory joked.

"Yeah, see, that's why a bought you this nice new one."

"Thank you!" Once again Rory grabbed her mother's neck.

"Now, how about some cake?" Lorelai asked.

Lorelai cut each of them a slice of cake, and they both enjoyed it throughly.

"Mom." Rory said licking the icing off her fingers. "I like this better than anything grandma could have done."

Lorelai's heart warmed and a smile crept upon her face.

Years passed. Rory grew into a teenager, and Lorelai finally looked old enough to have a daughter, until someone found out how old her daughter was, then eyebrows would rise, and mouths would open. Nevertheless, Lorelai and Rory fit into their new home. Stars Hollow had become a place full of friends, and loved ones. Mia had decided to move in with her daughter in New York, and therefore gave Lorelai the position of manager at the inn. Sookie and Lorelai had became great friends, and it was the first friend Lorelai had ever truly had. Rory, like her mother, had only one friend herself and that was a tiny Korean girl who lived a few streets down from the inn. It was the summer before Rory would enter high school, and indeed it was a time full of changes for both the two young ladies. Lorelai and Rory both had been going by Gilmore the past 6 years, and for the most part forgotten all about their lives before Stars Hollow. Rory had kept in contact with Richard and Emily over the years, Lorelai however, had only seen them twice since the day they left the mansion. Lorelai and Rory didn't keep involved in many town activities, but when they heard a diner was opening they decided to go check it out.

"Wow. Seems... Small." Rory noted.

"Well, it's a diner." Lorelai replied.

"So says the sign." Rory replied.

"Hmmm..." Lorelai huffed.

"What?" Rory asked.

"That sign says Hardware Store." Lorelai pointed to an old blue sign hanging above the small yellow diner sign.

"Maybe it's both. Rory stated.

"Doubt it. Who comes in to buy hammers, nails, and a slice of pie?"

"A true American." Rory joked.

"Well, are we going in?"

"It'd make more since."

The two entered and was impressed by how many other people had decided to check out the diner as well.

"Business is good." Rory commented shaking her head.

Lorelai and Rory sat down at a table and opened a menu. It was the usual food. Hamburgers, hotdogs, salads. Rory looked around until she saw a man pouring coffee.

"He must work here." Rory pointed.

Lorelai turned around to look and had to give the man a second glance.

"He looks a little rustic. Don't you think? Lorelai said.

Suddenly the coffee man came walking towards them.

"What can I get you ladies?" he asked.

"Well, you can start with coffee... and I'll have a cheese burger and onion rings. As for the young girl I kidnaped and brought here against her will, you'll have to ask her."

The man looked at Lorelai strangely, and slowly poured her a cup of coffee. Rory decided she had better intervene.

"Don't pay any attention to her." Rory commented. "She just likes to be different. I'll have a cup of coffee, a hotdog, and... fries." Rory sat looking up at the man, who stood in return looking at her. "What?" Rory asked.

"You drink coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause... I... Well..."

"You're like what 12?"

"14." Rory corrected.

"Uh-huh, well that's still too young."

"Excuse me, officer Hank, last time I checked there wasn't an age limit for drinking coffee." Lorelai interrupted.

"How much coffee do you drink a day?" he asked, looking at Rory.

"I don't know..." Rory stuttered. "5 or 6 cups?" she guessed.

The man's mouth dropped. "What! You drink 5 or 6 cups of coffee a 'day'? Does your mom allow you to drink that much?"

"I do." Lorelai replied.

The man turned around suddenly and blinked his eyes a couple times at Lorelai. "You're her mother?" he asked stunned.

"That's what it says on her birth certificate, though I'm trying to get that changed."

"Why would you want to change that?" Rory asked faking hurt feelings.

"Do you know how hard it is to get an act in Hollywood when people know you have a kid?" Lorelai asked. "I would have been right there with Sarah Michelle Gellar if you hadn't of held me back."

Rory laughed. "Oh, I held you back huh?"

"OKAY!" the man shouted, getting everyone's attention in the diner. "I'll be back with your food in a few minutes.

"He seems a little nosey." Rory noticed.

"And grouchy." Lorelai added. "Hey, do you think instead of just working here he owns the diner?"

"Hmm... maybe... and since the diner is called Luke's, I'd guess his name is Luke." Rory replied.

"Ah, elementary my dear Watson." Lorelai answered. "Hey, yell out Luke and see if he looks." Lorelai grinned.

"What? No way... You."

"Chicken!" Lorelai teased.

"Well, I don't hear you yelling."

"Cause I dared you to."

"Well I dared you back."

"But I dared you first."

"But I double dared."

"Then I take the community challenge." Lorelai laughed. Rory started laughing as well. They always had so much fun together. It felt as if they had grown up side by side instead of one rasing the other. Luke returned with their food and sat it on the table.

"Are you Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"I am." he replied.

"Nice diner." Lorelai commented.

"Thank you." Luke smiled at the girls and then left them alone to eat.


	15. That's Alright

"I don't know, he seems nice to me." Rory commented.

"Let's go back today." Lorelai suggested.

"You like him!" Rory teased.

"I do not!" Lorelai objected, "I like his food, and coffee."

"I think it's sweet."

"There's nothing to be sweet Rory."

"Come on Mom, when's the last time you went out on a date?"

"Who said anything about a date?" Lorelai asked suddenly.

"He might, if you drop him a couple hints."

"Rory, stop it." Lorelai said becoming annoyed.

"Sorry." Rory, apologized. She looked at Lorelai who was blushing, then she smiled and Lorelai couldn't help but smile back.

"Stop it!" Lorelai laughed.

That evening once again the Gilmore girls made their way to Luke's diner. Lorelai now felt nervous and uncomfortable knowing that Rory saw through her.

"Hello ladies. What will it be?" Luke asked holding his pen.

"I'll have the same as yesterday." Lorelai replied.

"And I'll just have a piece of lemon pie. I'm not really feeling very hungry." Rory added.

"Do you want coffee with your pie?" Luke teased.

"Yes." Rory replied cheerfully.

Luke smiled and walked off.

"See, he's nice." Rory whispered.

Lorelai sat there feeling very odd. She hadn't even thought of dating the past 6 years. She had stayed single mainly for Rory's benefit, but also for her own. She wasn't sure if she could ever be in another relationship since Chris. But then again the relationship she had with Chris wasn't a prime example to set all relationships by.

"Here you go." Luke said "Enjoy your food."

After another night of eating at Luke's Lorelai soon realized that there was something special about this man. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he had something.

That night Rory was reading one of her novels when Lorelai knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Rory replied.

"Hey." Lorelai greeted.

"Hey."

"I've been thinking about what you said. You know about when was the last time I had been on a date. Well the last time I was on a date it was with your father, so if that tells you anything..."

"I didn't mean to offend you." Rory said sorrowfully.

"Oh no... no... You didn't offend me. You just gave me something to think about yah know. I mean I never thought about dating, I never knew how you would feel about it, or even how I would feel about it."

"I wouldn't mind." Rory said casually.

"You wouldn't?" Lorelai clarified.

"Nope."

"Oh... well, okay then." Lorelai confirmed.

Rory started reading her novel again, Lorelai paced around the room and then stopped abruptly.

"So, if I _was_ to go out on a date, it'd be cool, right?"

"Right." Rory said not lifting her eyes from the book.

"And you wouldn't hold any type of grudge against me for spending time with someone else?"

"I don't mind sharing." Rory replied still focused on her novel.

Lorelai shook her head and then clapped her hands together. "Great. So I'll see you later, then."

Now, Rory looked up from her novel. "What do you mean?"

"You said it was okay." Lorelai spoke quickly.

"What?"

"Dating."

"You're going on a date tonight?" Rory asked confused.

Lorelai shook her head.

"With who?"

"Luke."

"Luke!" Rory gasped. "We just left there like an hour ago, he never mentioned a date."

"No, but I kinda left my number on the table." Lorelai gave Rory a "please approve" look.

"How is that a date?" Rory asked.

"He called me. And asked me if I would be interested in maybe getting together after he closes the diner, and yah know, getting to know each other."

"What does he mean by getting to know each other?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai replied. "I'm sure he just means getting to know each other. You're okay with this right?"

"Yeah, of course." Rory replied. "It just surprised me it happened so fast."

"Me too." Lorelai agreed. "But I promise I'll be home by 12:00 okay."

"Okay." Rory replied softly. "Have a good time." She added semi-cheerfully.

Lorelai leaned in and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Bye babe."

Rory didn't feel much like reading after hearing her mother was going out on a date. She thought she'd be okay with it, and she probably would have been had she been given more time to accept it. Anyway, she liked Luke. He was upset over drinking coffee, so the odds of him being a drunk were low, and that was a relief to Rory.


	16. This Is The Story

"Hey you made it." Luke said opening the door to the diner.

"Wow, never seen it so empty." Lorelai joked.

"I just finished closing up. Come on in." Luke closed the door behind her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee." Lorelai smiled.

"Of course." Luke replied.

Lorelai sat down at a table and Luke came over with a warm fresh cup of coffee. He sat down across from her and they sat silent for a moment.

"So..." Luke began, but he didn't get very far.

"You're coffee is really good." Lorelai commented.

"Thanks." Luke replied.

"I mean really good."

"Really, thanks." he smiled.

A long paused passed between them.

"I'm sorry." Luke apologized. "I'm not used to talking to women."

"It's okay. I'm not used to talking to men."

"Well, at least we have one thing in common." Luke joked. Luke pecked his fingers on the table and finally came up with a question. "So, you've not lived here long?" he asked.

"6 years." Lorelai replied.

"Really, I had never seen you until you came into my diner."

"I don't really go to a lot of places, work and home."

"Where do you work?" Luke asked.

"The Independence Inn." Lorelai replied.

"Oh, yeah I've heard of that. Never been there though."

"Oh, well you should come see it sometime."

"I will."

Silence again filled the air as the two set and drowned in hopeless conversation. Lorelai began to gulp her coffee out of nervousness. Luke couldn't think of anything proper to ask, but he did have one question on his mind and with the way the conversation was already going, he figured it couldn't hurt.

"So... we're you ever married?" Luke asked trying to be indirect.

Lorelai cleared her throat. "Once." she replied.

"Rory's father?"

"Yeah."

"You must have been young." Luke noted.

"I was. I was only 16."

"Gee. That had to be rough." Luke went to get the pot of coffee and came back to the table and poured Lorelai another cup.

"Thank you." Lorelai said.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Luke continued.

"We were doomed from the start." Lorelai began. "We were both far too young and far too stubborn to be married. But we had a kid on the way, and it seemed like the right thing to do. We moved to Tennessee after the marriage. We figured if we lived far enough away from our parents everything would turn out okay. Sometimes I think it only made it worse. Chris drank a lot and couldn't keep a steady job. Finally after years of arguing, and fighting I left him. I actually called my parents and told them to come get me and Rory. Then, while I was staying with them, Chris died of alcohol poisoning. Rory and I moved here, and been here ever since." Lorelai was amazed, she had never told anyone that whole story before.

Luke's heart ached for Lorelai. He could tell the pain she had been through, and for some reason or another, all he wanted to do was end it. He had never heard someone express themselves in such a true way. Lorelai was so much different than anyone he had ever met.

"That's an incredible story." Luke said, at a loss for words.

"What about you?" Lorelai asked "What's your history?"

"I don't really have one." Luke sighed as he looked down at the table. "I grew up here. My Pop used to own a hardware store but when he died I decided I'd turn it into a diner."

"You've never been married?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope." Luke replied. "I've never found anyone worth it."

"Sometimes I regret everything about Chris, but there's one thing I'll never regret and that's Rory." Lorelia twirled her finger around the lip of her coffee cup. "Chris was a good guy, he just got involved in bad things."

"Rory's a sweet kid." Luke agreed. "She's not like most the teens around here. She actually has manors and respect."

"Rory's never been like most kids." Lorelai commented. "I suppose it has a lot to do with the way she's been raised."

"You've done a great job." Luke replied.

"Thank you."

The two continued to talk, going deeper and deeper into conversation. Lorelai happened to glance down at her watch and realize it was almost 1:00 am. Suddenly she jumped up from her seat in mid-sentence.

"Oh god! It's almost 1:00am!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I'm sorry Luke, but I have to go."

Luke stood up beside her "I'll walk you home."

"No... It's okay. I drove, so I'll just go..."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." Lorelai replied as she opened the door. She stopped suddenly and turned. "I had a great time with you tonight Luke." The door to the diner closed.

Lorelai quickly rushed home and turned the key that unlocked her door. The lights were all off and she couldn't hear any type of noises coming from within the house.

"Maybe she's asleep." Lorelai thought, "Maybe she'll never know I was out this late."

As Lorelia was making her way upstairs in hopes of changing into her PJ's she heard Rory's bedroom door open and footsteps coming towards her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

Rory walked into the living room and saw Lorelai standing half way up the stairs.

"Weren't you going to come into my room?" Rory asked.

"Uh... yeah... of course. I was just going to go upstairs first and change." Lorelai stuttered.

"It's late." Rory noted.

"I know." Lorelai said stepping down off the stairs. "Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay out so late. Luke and I got to talking and I lost track of time."

"It's okay." Rory said folding her arms.

"No, it's not okay." Lorelai replied unfolding Rory's arms.

"I'm not going to start doing this, leaving you alone and not coming home til the early morning."

"I know." Rory replied. "It's okay, really. I understand."

Rory turned to walk back in her bedroom.

"Hey." Lorelai called after her. "Can I have a good night kiss?" Lorelai asked.

"Didn't Luke give you one?" Rory asked in a smart aleck voice.

"Rory..." Lorelai spoke stunned and hurt by her daughter's comment.

Rory continued walking until she reached her bedroom. Lorelai followed after her.

"You said all of this was okay." Lorelai began as she stepped foot into Rory's bedroom.

"I never said you staying out later than you promised, and not even telling me when you got home was okay."

"Wow, why do I feel like the daughter here?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe cause you're acting like one." Rory replied.

"Sweetie, I am truly sorry. Honest." Lorelai took Rory by the arm. "If this is making you uncomfortable, please just tell me."

Rory sighed "I don't mind you dating. I like Luke." Rory said. "But I don't like you staying gone all night, or sneaking in without me knowing."

"You're right." Lorelai replied. "I acted like a child. Rory you come first in my life, if you're not happy, I'm not happy."

"I want you to be happy." Rory said softly.

"I am happy." Lorelai smiled. "I have you, I have a good job, we have this house. We've totally reformed our lives, and we're doing great now."

Rory shook her head in agreement. "You deserved to have a night out. Do you plan on seeing him again?" Rory asked.

"I hope so." Lorelai replied with a grin. "At first we had a hard time talking to each other but then we ended up having one of the best conversations I've ever had."

Rory walked over and laid down on her bed. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Lorelai replied. "So we're good?"

"We're good." Rory confirmed.

"Alright... Good night hun." Lorelai stepped into the doorway.

"Mom." Rory said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled and walked over to her daughter's bed. She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Sleep tight." Lorelai whispered.


	17. A Little Less Conversation

The next morning, Lorelai woke up early. She didn't get much sleep the night before. She laid awake most of the night thinking of her and Luke. Never had she met someone who her spirit could intertwine with so beautifully. All she could think of was seeing him again. That's when she realized, Luke's served breakfast, so she'd clean herself up and have something other than a pop-tart this morning. This time Lorelai thought about Rory, so she walked downstairs and into Rory's room. She was laying there sleeping very peacefully, Lorelai almost decided not to wake her. Almost.

Lorelai shook Rory gently. "Hey." she whispered. "Wake up."

Rory groaned then opened her eyes, "What?" she asked moodily.

"Want some breakfast?" Lorelai asked.

"Not if you're cooking it." Rory replied jokingly.

"Well, good news I'm not." Lorelai smiled. "I thought we could go to Luke's."

Rory raised out of bed and faced her mother. "Are you that desperate to see him, that you'll get up at 8:00 am on a Saturday and go to his diner?"

"I'm not desperate." Lorelia defended. "Come on, when's the last time you actually ate a cooked breakfast?"

"I don't remember." Rory replied.

"Point and case." Lorelai nodded. "Now come on get ready."

The two Gilmore's got dressed and made their way to Luke's diner. As usual it was crowded, but Lorelai and Rory managed to find a table. Lorelai was on constant look out for Luke, but several minutes passed before she finally saw him.

"Hey!" Lorelai let out a huge smile built up from the suspense of waiting.

Luke looked over his shoulder and saw Lorelai smiling at him. He finished taking his order and walked over.

"Hey." he replied. "You're up early." he noted.

"Yeah. We decided to have breakfast." Lorelai replied. Rory rolled her eyes.

"What would you like?" Luke asked.

"Pancakes sound good." Lorelai answered.

"Okay." Luke wrote down pancakes "And what about you Rory?"

"Whatever." Rory replied.

Luke half-smiled. "Sorry, fresh out. Anything else?"

"Eggs and bacon." Rory muttered.

"And how do you like your eggs?" Luke asked penciling in her order.

"Scrambled." She muttered once more.

"Okay. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes coming up. Oh, and of course, coffee."

Lorelai and Luke exchanged yet another smile then he walked off towards the kitchen.

"Rory, I know you're not a morning person, but what's with the attitude? I thought we cleared all this up last night?"

"I don't know." Rory shrugged. "It just seems so ... weird."

"As I recall." Lorelai began "When you first assumed I liked Luke you thought it was sweet."

"But that was back before I actually knew it. Back before you guys started talking. It's just odd to think that you're staying out late on Friday's getting up early on Saturday's and smiling all the time because of some guy. You never did this before."

Lorelai looked down, "I never had a reason to." she replied. "Rory, don't shoot Luke down without giving him a chance."

"It's not that." Rory responded quickly "I like Luke."

"Then what's wrong?"

Rory didn't answer. She sat looking out the window. Lorelai studied Rory's facial expressions closely, and suddenly something crossed her mind.

"Rory, are you jealous of me spending time away from you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory's eyes quickly moved from the window to her mother in a startled manner "What?... No... that's soo childish." Rory replied.

"You know," Lorelai said softly "It makes sense if you are. It's only been us for a long time."

"Mom, it's not like that."

"I admit the last couple of days I've been heavily involved with Luke. But don't think that I'm going to just push you away." Lorelai reached over and grabbed her daughters hand. "So, what do you wanna do after we eat?" Lorelai smiled.

"Well, there's a book fair at the library and I thought maybe we'd check it out if you wanted." Rory smiled back forgetting about Luke.

"Alright, book fair it is." Lorelai replied.

"Oh, and tomorrow there is going to be a sale at the Hartford mall on all school supplies. I know summer just started, but it's never to early to buy school supplies. Especially high school supplies."

"You're right. High school supplies are totally different than regular supplies." Lorelai humored.

"And I know I've only had my back pack for 2 years, but I was thinking maybe I could get a new one to carry."

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Are you just agreeing to do anything I say to make me feel better?" Rory asked.

"Maybe." Lorelai raised her one eye brow.

"Well, then remember that pony I asked for when I was 4?" Rory smiled "I still want it."

Lorelai laughed. "Well, if it's on sale at the mall tomorrow..."

Their humorous conversation was interrupted by plates being set down in front of them.

"There you go." Luke said politely. "Enjoy your breakfast, and if you need anything else, just call." He winked at Lorelai, who blushed.

Lorelai started eating her food and never finished her conversation with Rory. The two ended up sitting there in silence for the rest of the meal. When they finished Lorelai stood up.

"Man, those were good. I've never been so full this early in the morning." Lorelai picked up her purse. "Well, let's go."

"Where?" Rory asked still reaming seated.

"To the book fair." Lorelai replied.

"Oh... um... actually, I just remembered it was last Saturday." Rory answered.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked squinting her eyes a little.

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Well that's okay. Let's just go somewhere else then."

"Actually, I think I'd rather just go home."

"What... Rory, why?"

"I'm not feeling too well."

Lorelai put her hand on Rory's forehead. "Hm. You do seem kind of warm. Okay, well, we'll stop by the video store, rent some really bad movies and then curl up on the couch for the day. Sound better?"

Rory shook her head yes and then slowly stood up from her seat. Lorelai put her arm around Rory and they excited the diner.


	18. Don't Leave Me Now

Lorelai and Rory sat on the couch watching "Anne Of Green Gables." Lorelai had previously taken Rory's temperature and it was 99.2 which wasn't too high, but definitely uncomfortable Rory complained somewhat of her head aching, so Lorelai gave her a couple of Tylenol. By later that evening, Rory's temperature had risen to 101. 3. Lorelai was becoming worried.

"You never get sick." Lorelai said, while Rory lay on the couch with Lorelai hovering over her damping a cold wet rag on her face.

"I know." Rory moaned.

"Have you ate anything that may have caused you to feel bad?"

"All I've had recently is food from Luke's."

Lorelai sighed. "You need something other than Tylenol. I'm going to run down to the drug store before it closes."

"And leave me here?" Rory asked sadly.

"Well you certainly can't come with me. You need to lay here and rest."

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Hurry." Rory replied, with a slight pout.

Lorelai leaned in and kissed Rory, I'll be back in a jiffy. Lorelai grabbed some money off the coffee table and hurried out the door. Once at the drug store she had trouble finding medication for Rory, considering she wasn't too sure what was wrong.

"Hello, excuse me..." Lorelai said to the pharmacist. "My daughter is running a fever, and has a headache, but I'm not too sure if it's the flu, or just a cold, or perhaps she's ate something bad. See she _never _gets sick and now that she is sick, I don't really know what type of medicine to get for her. Not that I'm a bad mother, cause I'm not I..."

The pharmacist stopped Lorelai's rambling "There's baby aspirin in isle 2. It should bring down her fever. You might want to give her some Pedalite if her stomach is also hurting."

Lorelai frowned. "She's not a baby. She's 14."

The pharmacist's face froze, but she then replied "There's Ibuprofen in isle 1."

"Thank you." Lorelai replied. She quickly grabbed a box of Ibuprofen and headed back home.

She opened the door to the house and announced herself. "I'm back! See that didn't take too long." Lorelai walked into the living room and saw Rory laying there motionless. "Rory..." Lorelai walked over to her "Rory..." more worried. Lorelai shook her. "Rory, wake up. Wake up!" Lorelai shook Rory's lifeless body. "Oh my god!" Lorelai panicked

She quickly reached for the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Luke's diner. May I help you?"

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled frantically.

"Lorelai?" he asked confused.

"Rory's sick... she needs a doctor." she sniffled trying to hold back tears. "I can't get her to wake up." Her voice broke off.

"Oh god." Luke replied. "I'm coming." Luke hung up the phone. "Alright! Everyone out!"

Customers looked at him half confused and half angry.

"You heard me, out! I'm closing."

Mumbling and grouching came from different directions as people made their way towards the door. Luke grabbed the keys to his truck and headed over to Lorelai's. When he pulled up into the drive way he wasted no time with knocking, but walked straight in. Lorelai was kneeled over Rory praying silently.

"Lorelai..." Luke broke in.

Lorelai rose from her knees and hurried to him. "Luke, I don't know what to do."

"We have to go to the hospital." Luke said calm yet scared. He walked over lifted Rory up from the table. "Come on we'll take my truck." Luke took out the door with Rory and Lorelai followed closely behind. Once they all were in the truck Luke started it up and headed off in the direction of the hospital.

"How long has she been passed out? Luke asked while driving.

"I don't know." Lorelai replied. "I left her alone, and when I came home I found her."

"Why did you leave her?"

"I wanted to get to the drug store before it closed." Lorelai said in regret. "I shouldn't have left her."

"You should have called me sooner. I could have got some medicine for her." Luke replied. "And don't blame yourself Lorelai, it's not your fault."

Lorelai sat holding Rory's over heated body in her arms. Slowly a tear streamed down her face.

"Luke..." She sobbed "If I lose Rory ... I'll have absolutely no reason to live."

"You're not going to lose her." Luke assured her. "She'll be okay."

After what felt like a lifetime, they finally made it to the ER of the Hartford hospital. Almost immediately nurses came out and took Rory out of Lorelai's arms. Lorelai tried to explain what had happened, but they practically ignored her. She was left standing with Luke as they carried Rory off into the hospital halls.


	19. Such A Night

"Luke, I can't thank you enough for all of this." Lorelai said while they sat still in the waiting room.

"Don't mention it." Luke replied sleepily.

"I wish someone would just let me know how she's doing." Lorelai sighed.

"I'm sure she's doing okay. I'd rather them take while to tell us anything than come out sudden."

"Why would you feel that way?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, if the doctor came out soon, then it might mean he couldn't do anything for her."

"I suppose that's one way to look at things." Lorelai replied.

"Hey, I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?" Luke asked.

"You drink coffee?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"When I'm tired and need to stay awake. I don't use it as a daily beverage such as you." Luke smiled.

"Well, since you put it that way, yes a cup would be good right about now." Lorelai sank down in hear hard cold seat.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Luke patted Lorelai on the knee and left the waiting room.

Lorelai yawned, and blinked her eyes a couple times. Suddenly she saw a doctor coming towards her. She quickly stood up to meet the doctor.

"Mrs. Gilmore?" the doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Hello, I'm doctor Nicholas."

"Nice to meet you." Lorelai greeted. "How is my daughter?"

"She'll be fine. You're lucky you found her when you did. A few more minutes in the state she was in and she may have suffered brain damage."

Lorelai let out a deep breath.

"It's not uncommon for people to get the flu during the beginning of summer; however, it is very rare that Rory's fever raised so high so quick. So, I recommend she stay in the hospital for a couple days so we can monitor her. We want to make sure nothing like this happens to her again."

Lorelai shook her head in understanding. "If it's for the best." Lorelai replied. "May I see her?"

"We're having her transferred from the ICU unit to a recovery room. Someone will let you know when the move is complete, then you may see her."

"Thank you so much." Lorelai replied.

"You're welcome. Always happy to deliver good news about patients." The doctor smiled and walked back down the hospital hall.

As the relief flowed through Lorelai's body she sat back down and waited for Luke to return.

"Here you go. Not as good as mine, but close." Luke joked.

"She's going to be okay." Lorelai smiled. "She has to stay here a couple days, but she's going to be fine."

Luke's face lit up with happiness. "See, what did I tell you?" Luke grinned.

"Oh, Luke thank you, thank you for everything." Lorelai stood up and hugged Luke.

Luke's eyes widened and he froze not sure on what to do. Slowly he gently hugged Lorelai back.

"They said I could see here when she's moved into her recovery room. Do you want to come with me?" Lorelai asked.

"Ah... you go ahead. I'll wait out here. Maybe I'll come in later. You two should be alone for a while."

A nurse came up behind Lorelai and pecked her on the shoulder. "You may see your daughter now. She's in room 1987."

"Thank you." Lorelai replied.

"I'll be waiting here." Luke spoke.

Lorelai smiled and walked towards her daughter's room. Her stomach was in knots by the time she reached Rory's room. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Rory was laying in bed with her eyes shut, when she heard foot steps she opened them.

"You're awake." Lorelai said. "That's a nice change."

"Mommy." Rory sniffled as Lorelai walked towards her with arms open.

"Shh..." Lorelai soothed. "It's okay. You're going to be fine." Lorelai rubbed Rory's arms and back.

"I want to go home." Rory pouted.

"You have to stay here for a couple days. So the doctors can keep an eye on you." Lorelai replied.

"I don't want to stay." Rory objected.

"I know you don't sweetie, but we cant have you passing out again." Lorelai replied.

Rory leaned back from her mother. "Did you call an ambulance?" she asked.

"No." Lorelai replied. "I called Luke. He brought us here. He's outside in the waiting room."

"Is he coming in?" Rory asked.

"Maybe later. If you want him to." Lorelai replied.

Rory paused for a moment in thought "I do want him to."

Lorelai smiled, "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear so."

The two girls sat there for a while, comforting one another. Rory was drifting off into sleep when a knock suddenly disturbed her. The door slowly opened and Luke walked in.

"The nurse said it was okay for me come back." Luke said prepared for any questions.

"It's okay." Lorelai said.

"Hey, Rory, how ya doing?" Luke asked.

"Better." Rory replied.

"You gave us quite a scare earlier."

"Her fever is down to 98.8" Lorelai interrupted.

"Well that's great." Luke smiled. "So I heard you were going to be here for a couple days, so I was wondering if there's anything I can get for you. Magazines, books, games of some kind?"

"Oh, you don't have to do anything like that." Rory smiled.

"I know you like to read." Luke continued. "I'll go find some books from the gift shop."

"No, it's okay, really."

Luke walked on out the door. Lorelia and Rory laughed lightly.

"I'm glad you picked Luke." Rory said breaking the laughter.

Lorelai smiled. "Get some sleep babe. Maybe we can con the doctors into letting you leave a day early." Lorelai kiss her daughter and pulled the covers up around her. "I'll be right here if you need me."


	20. The Next Step Is Love

"Alright, Mrs. Gilmore, you convinced me that your daughter is well enough to go home." Dr. Nicholas laughed. "But I don't want her overdoing it. She still needs rest, plenty of liquids, and make sure she takes her medicine. She should be good as new within a couple days."

"You can count on me doc." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm sure I can." Dr. Nicholas replied. "You two have a nice day."

"You ready?" Lorelai asked.

"More than." Rory replied.

"Alright, Luke has the truck parked out front. Let's go."

The two girls exited the hospital. Rory had been dying to read the book Luke bought for her. It was called "The JFK Conspiracy" Rory had always been fascinated with that section of American History. As soon as she was home again she began reading the novel. Lorelai and Luke sat in the kitchen.

"You should get back to your diner." Lorelai said.

"Ceaser is running it fine." Luke replied.

"You're really not worried?" Lorelai asked.

"I care more about making sure you two are alright."

Lorelai blushed, Luke made her feel so special, and that was something Chris had never done.

"Rory is warming up to you more." Lorelai began. "I think she'll be fine with us seeing each other."

"Good." Luke replied. "Cause I think I want to stay around for a while. If it's okay with you."

"I'd like that." Lorelai smiled with a gleam in her eye.

Months passed. Luke and Lorelai had developed a strong and trust worthy relationship. Rory had started high school and was doing excellent as expected. Christmas was coming up quick, and Luke wanted to get Lorelai and Rory both the perfect present. He had been shopping all over Stars Hollow and even parts of Hartford. Finally he found the perfect present for Rory, a piano. Rory had mentioned wanting to take lessons, so when he found an old piano in good shape at Mrs. Kim's antique shop he had to buy it for her.

"400 dollar." Mrs. Kim replied.

"350." Luke responded.

"375." Mrs. Kim squinted. "Final offer."

"Deal." Luke ended. "I'll pick it up the 23rd."

"Fine. But you pay now."

"Fine." Luke wrote Mrs. Kim a check.

"See you 23rd." Mrs. Kim nodded her head as Luke exited the store.

With Rory now taken care of, Luke had one more stop to make and that was in Hartford.

"Hey you know what's weird?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Rory replied with a mouth full of pizza.

"I haven't seen Luke all day today. He hasn't called or anything."

"Wow, that is weird." Rory replied.

Lorelai finished her pizza and stood up from the table. "I think I'll head over to the diner and see if he's back yet."

"Mom, you shouldn't be so worried." Rory replied. "Maybe he had things to take care of today."

"You're right." Lorelai sat back down.

"Why don't we put up a Christmas tree?" Rory suggested.

"We usually do that on Christmas Eve." Lorelai noted.

"I know, but I figured we could do it a little early this year."

"But then what will we do on Christmas Eve?"

"Caroling." Rory smiled.

"Ugh... Every year." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"What?" Rory laughed.

"Every year you try to talk me into this."

"So why don't you just finally give in?" Rory asked.

"Why don't you finally give up?"

"Please?" Rory asked sweetly. "I really want to. I saw the song book for this year and it's all my favorites."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine... But only because I love you so much."

"Come on, we have to go get a tree." Rory smiled with pleasure.


	21. I'll Take Love

"Merry Christmas." Luke smiled as he walked through the door way of Lorelia's house.

"Merry Christmas." Lorelai replied. "It's very early." Lorelai whispered.

"I know, I wanted t be here when you guys first got up." Luke replied softly.

"Rory is still asleep."

"Then you and I can spend some time together. How about I make us a Christmas breakfast?" Luke suggested.

"You would be the most wonderful man on earth if you did such a thing."

Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai. "Get dressed and come back down stairs and I'll have breakfast ready."

"Okay, but don't expect much from the stove it's not used to work." Lorelai remarked.

Lorelai cleaned herself up and came back down stairs. As promised, Luke had prepared a delicious Christmas breakfast.

"Mmm. Pancakes." Lorelai inhaled. "I've never smelled pancakes in this house before."

"Well, we'll have to do this more often then." Luke replied serving the plates on the table.

The two sat down and began eating. When Lorelai had finished Luke suggested they go into the living room and sat in front of the tree.

"It would have been so magical if it had snowed." Lorelai sighed.

"It still might." Luke replied. "Remember, it's still very early."

"I hope so, there's just something about snow on Christmas that makes everything perfect."

Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch together. Lorelai had her head laying on Luke's shoulder. She felt so safe, so secure, and so comfortable. She had no desire for time to pass, or for anything to change she was perfectly content with how everything was that exact moment.

Luke took a deep breath, "Lorelai." he spoke softly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You're everything to me." he squeezed her gently. Lorelai raised up and faced him. "Ever since the first time I met you I knew you was so special, so different." he swallowed heavy and continued "These past few months have been the best months of my life. I still get those little butterflies in my stomach when I first see you, or when I think about you."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai replied, with tears whelming up in her eyes.

"Lorelai, I love you."

Lorelai smiled, "I love you too." she replied leaning in and kissing him softly.

Luke stood up from the couch and then gently kneeled to one knee, he reached inside his shirt pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"Marry me Lorelia Gilmore." he proposed.

Lorelai gasped for breath as he opened the box and saw a stunning 7 carrot gold ring setting neatly in the wedges.

"Oh my god Luke! Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" Lorelai jumped to her feet and Luke to his. The two kissed and hugged and stood looking at each other for several moments.

"I've got to tell Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Wait." Luke replied. "Let's tell her later. Luke guided Lorelai to the couch and set her down. "Here, try on your engagement ring." Luke smiled. He slid the ring onto her finger and her eyes sparkled as she gazed at it.

"This must have cost you a fortune." Lorelai dazed.

"It doesn't matter." Luke replied.

"Is this why you was gone all day yesterday?" Lorelai asked. Luke shook his head yes.

"Oh Luke!" Lorelai engulfed him in a hug once more.


	22. I'll Be Home For Christmas

When Rory woke up the first thing she did was open all her gifts. Luke had neatly wrapped a book for her, so that she would think he had only gotten her something small. Lorelai and Rory had picked out a whole new outfit for Luke, which fit him quite nicely. Rory even thought it would be cute to buy him a new baseball cap to wear as well. After everything had been opened, Luke figured it was time to spring his gift on Rory.

"Do you like all your gifts?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yes." Rory smiled. "I'm quite pleased."

"Well, do you think you have room for one more?" Luke asked.

"I suppose so." Rory replied with curiosity. "Then come with me."

All three got up and excited the living room. Lorelia and Rory quickly put on their jackets and followed Luke outside.

"I put it in your garage until you make room for it in your house." Luke said.

"Room for what?" Lorelai asked.

Luke opened the garage door. "Rory's piano."

Rory's mouth dropped as she saw the antique piano sitting in her garage. For the first time, in a long time, Rory was completely speechless.

"Wow." she managed to mouth with her lips.

"You said you wanted to take lessons. So I figured you should have your own piano." Luke smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Luke... You shoudn't have... this is too much." Rory replied.

"What?..." Luke asked. "Of course not. I paid a reasonable price for it." he laughed gently.

Rory hurried to him and hugged him. "Thank you Luke... Thank you so much! My first symphony will be dedicated to you!" she joked.

Lorelai stood back for a moment gazing in awe at her daughter and Luke. What a perfect father-daughter couple, she thought. It was the first time Rory had ever gotten close to a man since her early years with Chris. She could see all three of them becoming a family. She watched as Luke explained how he was going to build Rory a piano bench to sit on, and she noticed Rory's eyes light up with happiness. This was it, this was what they had been waiting for all their lives, and they had found it in Stars Hollow.

"Well, what do you say we go back in for a while and get warmed up." Luke suggested.

"Then we can make room for the piano." Rory added.

"If it's okay with your Mom."

"It's fine with me." Lorelai replied.

"Think we can move it into the house tonight, Luke?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I'd say we can manage." Luke winked.

Once back inside, Lorelai pulled Luke aside. "You're amazing. A piano?"

"She deserves it." Luke replied.

"We should tell her." Lorelai said.

"Together? Or just you?" Luke asked.

"Together." Lorelai smiled. "That's how we're going to do everything from now on."

Luke and Lorelai walked into the living room where Rory was mapping out a space for the piano.

"Rory, come sit down with us." Lorelai invited.

Rory knew that meant something was going on, she slowly walked over and sat down.

"We have something to tell you." Lorelai smiled.

"I asked your mother to marry me." Luke remarked hopping for approval.

Rory looked at her mother who had the same look for approval that Luke had.

Rory smiled, "What did you tell him?" she asked Lorelai.

"I told him yes."

Rory got up and sat down between the two. "I've been waiting for you to finally pop the question." Rory laughed.

Lorelai put her arm around Rory. "We're going to be a family, kid. A complete family."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"You expecting company?" Luke asked.

"No." Lorelai replied. "It couldn't be Sookie, her and Jackson are out of town."

"Christmas Caroler maybe?" Luke asked again.

"No, that was done last night." Rory replied "Mom and I was with them."

Lorelia stared off for a minute as she remembered the horrible singing.

"How about I just go see who it is." Lorelai suggested.

Lorelai walked to the foyer and opened the door. A deep breath exhaled from Lorelai's body as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Lore, are you okay?" Chris asked bending down beside her


	23. She Wears My Ring

"Who the hell are you?" Luke asked running over to Lorelai and staring directly at Chris.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asked in return.

"Get away from her." Luke demanded.

Lorelai slowly regained conciseness of what was going on around her. Rory had slowly followed up behind Luke. She quickly stepped back when she saw Chris standing in the door way. Luke turned and looked at Rory.

"Rory, do you know this guy?" Luke asked.

Rory paused for a minuted looking scared and confused.

"Okay buddy you have about 5 seconds to explain all of this or..."

"He's my father." Rory finally replied.

Luke turned back around dazed and confused. He looked oddly at Rory. "He's your what?"

"You heard her. I'm her Daddy." Chris replied.

"You shut up!" Luke snapped.

Luke helped Lorelai up and guided her over to the couch. Chris followed.

"Who said you could come in?" Luke asked violently.

"Hey, pal, I've had about enough of this." Chris remarked.

"Lorelai, what's going on here." Luke asked.

"He's supposed to be dead." Lorelai replied in a deranged voice. "Dad said he was dead. Why aren't you dead Christopher?" Lorelai asked in a broken voice.

"Dead?... Me?" Chris smirked. "Lore, I've spent the last 6 years looking for you. And I must say the last place I expected to find you was in Connecticut this close to your parents."

Lorelai suddenly became angry. "Dad said you was dead! Why are you hear? Why do you suddenly just drop in on my doorstep on Christmas!"

"Because I wanted to see you Lorelai! I wanted to see my wife, and my daughter." Chris smiled hopefully. "My life has been a wreck without you."

"Your life was a wreck with me." Lorelai huffed. "You're life will be a wreck no matter what you do or who you have Christopher."

"I can't believe this." Luke said sitting down to keep from falling down.

"Well believe it." Chris remarked.

Chris finally took a good look at Rory. "My god, you've grown up." Chris stared at her.

Rory felt very uncomfortable and surprisingly, moved closer towards Luke. "You're beautiful." Chris smiled. "You look just like your mother."

Chris looked at Lorelai's shaking hands. "What's that?" Chris asked looking directly at the ring on Lorelai's finger.

"That's her engagement ring." Luke replied hatefully.

"Oh, no no no." Chris replied calmly. "You can't be engaged Lorelia. You're still married to me. We never got a divorce."

"You were supposed to be dead of alcohol poisoning." Lorelai shot back.

"But I'm not." Chris chuckeled.

"How did you find me?" Lorelai asked.

"Wasn't hard. Only so many Lorelai's out there and when I found one that lived in Connecticut I thought I'd give it a shot. And it paid off."

"Get out of my house." Lorelai spoke hardly staring him in the eyes.

"Oh come now. You're going to be rude to a guest on Christmas Day?"

"Get out!" Lorelai shrieked.

"Rory." Chris began. "Tell your mother how rude it is to ask someone to leave on Christmas."

Luke jumped up from his seat, "She didn't ask you!" Luke snapped. "She told you! Now get out."

"You must think you're some big shot?" Chris smiled. "Since I'm her husband I'd say I have more of a right to be here than you do."

Luke reared back.

"Oh? You're going to hit me?" Chris asked half smiling.

Next thing Chris new he was laying outside on the ground with blood running down his face. He turned and looked back at the Gilmore house.

"This isn't over, Lorelai." Chris whispered. "Far from it." he slowly rose from the ground and walked off down the street.

Lorelai and Rory sat on the couch together not talking, but completely understanding each other's emotions.

"So that's Christopher?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I swear I didn't lie to you." Lorelai whimpered. "My father told me Chris was dead and I never questioned it."

"Hey... don't worry about it." Luke soothed as he bent down beside her. "Everything will be fine. He's not going to hurt you or Rory I promise."

Rory had started crying softly on her mother's shoulder. Rory hadn't cried over her father in years. She hadn't felt scared, or unsafe in so long she had forgotten what a horrible feeling it was.

"You can't leave us alone." Rory sniffled. "He'll come back."

Luke gazed at Rory, realizing the amount of pain that Chris had bestowed upon her. He felt the urge to choke Chris with his bear hands until his face turned blue.

"I won't leave you." Luke replied.

Lorelai had pulled herself together for the most part and was trying to bring back the strong independent woman she had been for the past six years. It was funny how Christopher had torn all that away in merely minutes.

"I have to talk to my parents tomorrow." Lorelai randomly stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luke asked.

"They've lied to me." Lorelai replied. "I want to know why."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Luke asked.

"No." Lorelai replied. "I want to go alone. Can you stay here with Rory tomorrow?"

"Of course." Luke agreed.

Lorelai held out her hand and looked at her ring, slowly a look of depression came over her face.

"Lorelai, it's still an engagement ring." Luke spoke. "I still love you. We're still getting married."Luke kissed Lorelai on the forehead. "Tell yah what, I'll fix you two something to eat. What would you like?" Luke asked.

"I'm not hungry." Rory replied.

"You haven't eaten all day." Luke noted. "You need to eat something. I can whip up some hotdogs really quick." Luke offered.

"Hotdogs would be great. Wouldn't they Rory." Lorelai intervened.

Rory shook her head yes.

"Okay then. I'll get started." Luke excited the living room.

Lorelai turned Rory's face toward her's. "Luke won't let him hurt us." she said confidently.

"I can't believe he's back. It's like a nightmare come to life, it doesn't seem real."

"I know sweetie." Lorelai hugged Rory closely. "It doesn't change anything though. We're going to be fine. We're still going to be a family and live here in Stars Hollow and be happy the rest of our lives."

"I hate him." Rory replied coldly.

"You shouldn't say that about him, Rory, even though he's done so much, he's still your father."

"Not Dad." Rory replied. "Grandpa."


	24. Tell Me Why

Lorelai stood outside the big house. It seemed so dark, and so dreary. It had lost all of it's brilliance many years ago, at least in Lorelai's eyes. She took a deep breath and a sip of her warm coffee and then ringed the doorbell. Slowly, a door opened, and a young maid stood facing Lorelai.

"Hello." Lorelai greeted. "Are the Gilmores home?" she asked casually.

"Yes." the maid replied. "They are having lunch."

"Okay, well, this is probably going to surprise you... um I'm their daughter, Lorelai Gilmore."

The maid had no look of surprise on her face at all.

"Hmmm." Lorelai cleared her throat. "Alright, well, can you just tell them I'm here." Lorelai replied stepping into the foyer.

"Of course." the maid replied.

Emily and Richard both came hurrying out and suddenly stopped looking at Lorelai.

"Why did you lie to me?" Lorelai asked calmly.

"Lie to you about what?" Emily replied. "We never talk to you."

"Six years ago, you told me Chris was dead." Lorelai walked towards them. "Last night he showed up on my doorstep. Do you have any idea how that felt?" Lorelai asked. "Do you have any idea what that did to Rory?"

Richard shook his head and mumbled "Dear god."

"You know, I could expect something like this from you Mom, but Dad... I never thought you of all people would lie to me."

"Lorelai, we wanted to protect you." Richard replied softly "When we saw what Chris had done to you and Rory we knew we had to do something to keep you away from him."

"However, it backfired in our faces when you completely disregarded us and tossed us aside once again." Emily added.

"Don't play the pity card on me." Lorelai spat. "I have no pity for you."

"We honestly thought it would be for the best that you thought Chris was dead." Richard spoke.

"And it has been." Emily replied "You've managed so much better without him haven't you? I suppose you have, you haven't called us in years so I assume you're in no trouble."

"Can it with the remarks, Mom." Lorelai snapped. "You wonder why I never trust you, or never want to see you, well you just answered your own question. How can I trust people who would lie to their daughter and granddaughter about something as serious as death."

"You're not taking him back are you?" Richard asked concerned.

"No, I'm not taking him back." Lorelai huffed. "I'm going to get a divorce. And furthermore, I'm getting remarried. But you'll never see him or us. I hope you're happy, you've completely removed yourselves from my life, and Rory's." Lorelai turned to exit.

"Lorelai wait." Emily called. "If you are going to leave this way," she began "and say these things that you are saying threatening us with your threats," she paused " then I don't want you to come in contact with us."

"Did you not just hear me?" Lorelai replied. "I just told you ..."

"I know what you said." Emily answered. "But I'm telling you, you're removed from our lives as well." Emily stood firm.

Lorelai took one last good look at her parents, turned quickly and left the Gilmore mansion. On the way back home she mumbled to herself about her egotistic parents and their naive ways of thinking. When she reached Stars Hollow she felt a cold eerie feeling go through her body. She pulled into her drive way and rushed inside.

"Rory?" she called. "Luke?"

"In here." Luke replied.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen to see Luke and Rory working a jigsaw puzzle and drinking hot chocolate. Relief flood through her.

"Did you talk to them?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"What did they say?" Rory asked.

"That they were protecting me." Lorelia replied sitting down beside Rory at the table.

"That's a dumb reason." Rory remarked.

"I know." Lorelai said stroking the back of Rory's hair. "It doesn't matter. We'll take care of it. The courthouse opens Jan 2nd, I'll go then and explain all this to them and request divorce papers."

"It's strange to think I've been dating a married woman all these months." Luke replied.

"You think that's strange?" Lorelai asked. "Try having your dead husband come back to life and pay you a visit on Christmas."

"What is he planning do to do now?" Luke asked. "He knows we're going to still get married. He knows you'll file for a divorce."

"Who knows?" Lorelai answered. "Chris is liable to do anything He may try to make a big deal out of this, or he may just let it all slide by."

"If he comes near you or Rory." Luke began "Him being dead won't be some myth."

"I'll file for a restraining order as well while I'm at the courthouse." Lorelai replied.

Rory still felt unsafe, even with Luke and Lorelai both there she still felt the need for more protection.

"Can we get a security alarm?" Rory asked.

Lorelai glanced over at her daughter "Oh, honey we don't need it."

"I think we do." Rory replied.

"Hey, Rory, don't you worry about a thing alright." Luke smiled. "I'm going to stay here from now on, and I'll make sure no one or no thing hurts you."

"What if he hurts you?" Rory asked Luke sadly.

"He won't." Luke replied confidently. "Besides we're going to handle this legally and in court. Soon we'll have the cops and everyone on our side."

It was comforting to have Luke around. He was so sure of himself and so brave. Rory had always admired her mother's braveness, but the braveness of a man, a good man, was much more admirable. Rory hadn't been around any type of father figure in years, but when she was around Luke she could feel an instant connection. Perhaps the same connection that Lorelai spoke about after their first date back at the diner.


	25. Farther Along

A few days passed and no sign of Chris had been shown around the Gilmore house. Lorelai was starting to let her guard down, but Rory was still on edge. She hadn't slept in her own room since Christmas day. Lorelai didn't mind it at first, but after a while she was beginning to see this having a long term affect on Rory.

"Lorelai, it's perfectly natural." Luke replied. "Any kid would respond the way Rory is."

"There's something different, Luke." Lorelai sighed. "She's so scared. Any small noise what so ever and she wakes me up. She doesn't get any sleep at night."

"She's afraid he'll come back." Luke noted.

"Did you know she's more afraid of me getting hurt then herself?" Lorelai asked semi-amazed.

"How do you know that?"

"She told me." Lorelai gazed into space recalling their past. "When she was younger she just completely blocked out everything about Chris and surprisingly it worked well for her. Here lately, she cant even think straight. She's constantly worried, or nervous. She wont leave the house, not even to see Lane." Lorelai sat down and let out another sigh.

"She'll pull through this." Luke said sitting down beside her "Just be there for her."

"Of course I'll be there for her." Lorelai replied. "And I know she'll pull through, but I can't help but despise Chris for everything he has ever done to her."

"I've got to go back to the diner tomorrow." Luke changed the subject. "I'll still stay here every night, but of the days I'll be gone."

"We've got to go on living." Lorelai replied.

"Why don't you do something with Rory tonight, just the two of you. Something that will take her mind of Chris." Luke suggested.

"That's a good idea."

"I'll go over to my apartment and pick up a few things, check in on the diner and be home in a couple of hours." Luke smiled.

"Alright." lorelai replied.

Luke leaned over and kissed Lorelai. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lorelai smiled.

Luke left, and Lorelai headed off towards Rory's room. "Hey, kid." Lorelai spoke softly.

"Hey." Rory replied with the same tone of softness.

"How about we watch a movie? We haven't done that in a while."

"Just you and I?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Just us. Luke is going out for a while. He'll be back soon."

Rory sat down her novel and walked towards her mother. "Did you lock the door after him?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "Come on." Lorelai guided her daughter into the living room.

"Okay, you pick the movie. I'll get the blankets and pillows and food." Lorelai said cheerfully.

Rory scanned through some movies and finally decided on Casanova. They had seen it a hundred times, but that's what made it so nice, it was something they always had shared together.

Lorelai threw some pillows and blankets on the couch and headed off towards the kitchen. Rory made herself comfortable and waited for her mother to return. While reaching for a bowl out of the cupboard Lorelai accidentally knocked over a glass, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter. The unexpected, loud noise made Rory's heart stop. Lorelai didn't think anything about it, and began picking up the pieces of the broken glass. Rory kept waiting to hear her mother's voice, after several seconds went by, the worst had went through Rory's mind. She quickly ran to the closet and hid, she hoped and prayed that Luke would come home soon. After Lorelai had finished picking up all the glass she grabbed the food and headed towards the living room.

"Alright, so the food isn't great, but ..." Lorelai looked around. "Rory?"

Rory heard her mother's voice outside the closet, and she immediately felt like an idiot. She slowly opened the closet door and stepped out. Lorelia turned around when she heard the door open.

"O...kay." Lorelai said slowly and unsurely. "Rory..."

"I thought he had broken in." Rory interrupted.

Lorelai set the food down and walked over to Rory. "Sweetie, you can't keep going on like this."

"Mom, he's out there..." Rory sniffled. "He knows where we are."

Lorelai hugged Rory. "You'll feel better after the restraining order is filed"

"It's just a piece of paper." Rory replied.

Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her towards the couch. She sat Rory down and then sat down beside her. Lorelai grabbed a blanket and put it over both of them and held her arms around Rory. "There we go." Lorelai said. "Push play." Rory reached for the remote and pushed play on the VCR. "Ah, Casanova." Lorelai noted. "Good choice."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Lorelai rose to answer it, but Rory tugged at her to sit back down.

"Rory, I have to see who it is." Lorelai replied.

Lorelai walked over and unlocked the deadbolt. Slowly she opened the door, herself feeling a tad bit of nervousness that it could be Chris.

"Hey." Luke replied. "I got back sooner than expected."

Lorelai let out a deep breath.

"I see you guys are watching a movie, so I think I'll start working on Rory's piano bench in the garage."

"Oh..." Lorelai replied. "Sure, that would be great."

"Alright, well call if you need anything." Luke walked around to the garage.

Lorelai settled back down on the couch just in time to hear a loud thump come from the garage.


	26. We're Coming In Loaded

"THUMP!" another loud noise from the garage. Soon cans started rumbling and the sound of random items being knocked over reached Lorela's ears. She jumped up quickly from the couch and hurried outside to the garage. Rory followed closely behind. Lorelai stepped back from the garage and taking Rory back with her as Chris's body came flying out of from the garage door. Luke bolted out of the garage after Chris. Chris stood up, but not for long, one punch and he was back on the ground again, this time he lay there for a while.

"Luke stop!" Lorelai yelled. "He's not getting up!"

Luke, out of breath, turned and faced Lorelai and Rory. "That jerk attacked me!" Luke screeched.

Lorelai looked at Chris who was still laying on the cold wet ground.

"He damn near cut my arm off with a hack saw!" Luke yelled.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai replied softly. She looked at Luke's arm and saw blood stains on his shirt. "Oh my god." she covered her hand with her mouth.

"I'm tired of this Lorelai. I'll calling the cops right now." Luke stormed into the house and grabbed the phone, he walked back out onto the porch and called the police station. "Hello?... This is Luke Danes. I would like to report an attempted murder. Yes, he's here, he's laying in the yard." a pause on Luke's end of the conversation. "I hit him." Luke hung up the phone and walked over to Lorelia and Rory.

"He looks dead." Rory noted not getting too close.

"We wouldn't be so lucky." Luke mumbled.

"Reminds me of when he used to pass out from drinking all night, or day... whatever."

Suddenly, it seemed pathetic to be afraid of Chris. Luke had already gave him two good lickings, and both times Chris ended up laying on the ground. It seemed comical that Chris was such a bad fighter.

"I cant wait til January 2nd." Luke scoffed.

"What do we do until the police get here?" Rory asked.

"We wait." Luke replied. "Make sure he doesn't try to go anywhere."

"Doesn't look like that'll be happening anytime soon." Lorelai replied looking down at Chris's motionless body.

"You two go on back inside." Luke suggested. "I'll stay out here."

"What if he wakes up?" Rory asked.

"Then I'll knock him back out." Luke replied casually.

Lorelai and Rory walked back inside.

"Christopher is such an idiot." Lorelai randomly stated.

"Mom, I think he was trying to kill Luke." Rory replied.

"I know but... god... such an idiot." Lorelia repeated.

"Speaking of which maybe Luke should go to the hospital and have his arm checked out."

"Yeah, well we'll suggest that after the police take Chris away." Lorelai said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I don't think I'm afraid of him anymore." Rory said sitting down with her mother. "Luke's really not going to let anything happen to us." She smiled.

"Aw, do I sense some admiration towards Luke?" Lorelai teased.

"And you too." Rory added.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

Before either could continue their conversation a gun shot was heard from outside. Without saying a word both girls jumped up from the table and ran outside. Luke stood over Chris's body looking down at him.

"Luke! What the hell did you do?" Lorelai screamed.

Luke turned around to reveal his bloody stomach. Lorelai gasped as she saw the knife sticking in him. She grabbed Rory and placed her hands over her eyes. "Rory go back inside." Lorelai demanded.

"But mom..."

"Inside!" Lorelai yelled.

Rory obeyed her mother.

"Oh my god." Lorelai finally managed to speak. Luke fell to his knees and bent over in pain from the knife wound. Lorelai walked over and looked at Chris's dead body. She immediately felt sick to her stomach. When bright flashing lights caught her attention she realized the police had found her house. The cops quickly ran over to her and an ambulance pulled into the driveway. Luke was loaded up immediately but when the officer saw Chris's dead body laying on the ground they looked at Lorelai for an answer.

"What happened here?" the officer asked Lorelai.

"Luke, shot him." Lorelai replied half out of reality. "He tried to kill Luke."

"Is Luke the man with the knife wound?" the officer asked.

Lorelai shook her head. The officer grabbed his CB receiver "This is officer Jays reporting from the Gilmore house, we have one hell of a crime here, send a coroner and backup."


	27. I Love You Because

After many aggravating questions, the cops had finally left Lorelai alone. The coroner had taken away Chris's body, and Luke was at a hospital in Hartford.

"Mrs. Gilmore, we'll be leaving now." Officer Jays replied. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Lorelai replied. She turned and walked back inside. Rory had been watching from the window, and had seen everything that had been going on. She felt mixed emotions, she was happy that they would no longer be worried about Chris, but scared that something now would happen to Luke.

Lorelai walked inside, and slowly shut the door. She leaned up against the door and sighed.

"We should be with Luke." Rory said gazing out the window.

The two entered the hospital just in time to see the media and cameras. Apparently Luke and Chris had made front page news, then again, Luke was now a murderer. When the reporters, and cameras saw Lorelai and Rory enter the hospital they immediately flocked towards them.

"Mrs. Gilmore! Mrs. Gilmore! Did you plan to have your husband killed?" a random voice asked.

"Are you going to marry Luke Danes if he survives?" Another voice added.

A security guard helped Lorelai and Rory through the crowd, and away from all the chaos.

"Sorry about that ma'am." the security guard apologized. "That kind stuff happens around here a lot."

Lorelai thanked the security guard and went over to the front desk. "Hello, I'm looking for Luke Danes."

"Room 123." The lady replied. "He just came out of surgery so you cant stay long. But you may see him. You'll have to stay outside though," The lady directed at Rory.

"Why?" Rory asked in return.

"You must be 18 or older to visit guests this late of night. Sorry, hospital policy."

"It's okay Rory." Lorelai said. "I'll only be gone a few minutes."

"It'll be alright." the lady replied. "She can sit here with me till you return."

Lorelai kissed Rory on the forehead and headed off to room 123. When she found it, she opened the door and slowly walked inside.

"Luke?" she asked.

"Hm?" he replied groggily.

"How are you?"

"Fine." He took a deep breath. "Am I going to jail?" Luke asked.

"What?... no..." Lorelai replied.

"I killed a man Lorelai, there has to be some type of punishment for it."

"Luke, you were protecting yourself and us." Lorelai sat down beside him. "I talked to the officer at the house, he said you wouldn't be taken to jail, that it was self defense."

Luke sighed, and then coughed a little. "I'm going to be sore for a while." he replied.

"I can imagine." Lorelai agreed looking at his several stitches on his stomach and arm.

"Luke, I'm so sorry." Lorelai sobbed.

"Shhhh..." Luke comforted. "Don't be. Right now let's focus on me getting out of here, and us getting married."

"I can't believe after all of this, you still want to get married." Lorelai smiled.

"Lorelai, I went through all of this, because I love you and want to marry you." Luke smiled back.

"January 12." Lorelai replied.

"What about it?" Luke smiled.

"That's the day I found out I was pregnant with Rory." Lorelai answered. "It would also make the perfect wedding day."

"It sure would." Luke replied.

A nurse knocked on the door and informed Lorelai that she now had to leave the room. Lorelai looked down at Luke laying on the hospital bed. "I'll see you soon." She smiled. "I love you." she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

A couple days later Luke was released from the hospital and of course the media was there to cover it. Everyone in Connecticut knew about what had happened.

"Christopher Hayden, born in Hartford Connecticut was killed Wednesday in a small town named Stars Hollow. Luke Danes, Hayden's murderer, was taken to the hospital the same night due to multiple wounds, inflicted by Hayden. Danes was released from the hospital today, and police say it was all in self defense. Lorelai Gilmore, of Stars Hollow, announced to the public today that her and her daughter had both been through a very traumatized experience, but thanks to Luke Danes their safety and security went undamaged. This is Linda Webb reporting."

Emily turned off tv, and walked upstairs.

END.

Okay if this was a movie, there would be credits rolling right now, and if I could choose any song to be playing at this very moment it would be Daughters by John Mayer.

I know a girl She puts the color inside of my world

She's just like a maze

Where all of the walls all continually change

And I've done all I can

To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands

Now I'm starting to see

Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers be good to your daughters too

Oh, you see that skin?

It's the same she's been standing in

Since the day she saw him walking away

Now she's left Cleaning up the mess he made

Fathers be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break

You'll find out how much they can take

Boys will be strong

And boys soldier on

But boys would be gone without warmth from

A woman's good, good heart

On behalf of every man

Looking out for every girl

You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers be good to your daughters, too

Also I would like to take this time to thank everyone for replying to my story. I have greatly enjoyed working on this fan fiction and I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it.

Charmedchic72

LukeNlorelaifan

ProFfeSseR

beautifulbutterfly

KarahBella

jAvA cRaZy

I believe you guys replied the most, lol thank you for all of your input.

Also, did anyone notice that all my chapter titles came from song titles of Lisa Marie Presley and Elvis Presley? Probably not... lol


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so some people are wanting a sequel.. Well it never crossed my mind, but now that I think about it, perhaps I could pull one off. I'll give you a choice out there, either I begin a totally new story, with the idea of Lorelai and Luke growing up together and Luke being Rory's father, or I can continue on with a sequel. Isn't it nice of me that I'd let you choose? **

**So you know what to do. Click review. **


End file.
